Growing Up With Minions
by Pricat
Summary: One shots/ adventures of Gru growing up with Tne minions by his side. (See Minions before reading)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **He-he I just got back from seeing Minions and oh my Gru it was good, especially the ending, and as soon as I saw it this idea screamed to be written.**

 **If you haven't seen Minions yet, maybe you should wait to read this because I would hate to ruin it for my fellow fans but if you have seen it, then you're going to enjoy this series of stories, as it involves little Gru (who is adorable!) and Tne minions growing up and having fun**

 **Oh gosh this is so awesome, sorry for gushing.**

 **In this first one shot which is set after little Gru foils Scarlet Overkill from stealing Queen Elizabeth's crown but it's night time so little Gru and Tne minions are hanging out and being goofballs, plus the minions probably become his best friends growing up.**

 **Enjoy the despicable cuteness**

* * *

"So you guys are minions, and you stole the crown before and is that why you followed me?" a young boy with short black hair, wearing a long scarf with a green jacket and shorts asked Kevin curious.

Kevin nodded at the little boy's question because he and his brotners had followed him when he had stopped Scarlet Overkill from taking Queen Elizabeth's crown by using a freeze ray, which had impressed the tribe of minions.

"Yep, you're our big boss, um what do we call you?" Bob asked cuddling his beloved teddy bear Tim which Gru found cute, having a plush dinosaur making them giggle making the little boy confused.

"We served the T-Rex at the dawn of time, when Tne world was just beginning to form, but we're happy to be with you, what do we call you?" Stuart said.

"M-My name is G-Gru." the little boy said.

""Hey it's gonna be okay big boss, we're gonna help you out." Kevin said making Gru stunned by this.

"Aw are you guys gonna be my friends?" Gru asked softly.

The minions were curious at the boy's question because they always stuck together as a tribe guessing Gru didn't have any friends at all, which was sad.

"Yes we can be your friends and big brotners, if you want." Kevin told Tne boy.

"Brotner boss!" they chanted making Gru feel something warm inside, since his Mom never really wanted to hang out with him feeling tears sting his eyes burying his face in Kevin's overalls making Tne tall minion male understand patting his head humming something seeing him calm down making Kevin and the others relieved.

"Better big boss?" Bob asked offering Tim.

"Thanks Bob but I'm okay plus you guys are good big brothers, and we're gonna have so much fun, you wanna know a secret?

When I get bigger I wanna be Tne baddest, biggest super villain of all time having fun, but my mom doesn't believe in me." Gru said making Tne minions even more impressed at their new master and brotner's dream.

"Tbat is awesome, but until then we can have fun." Stuart told Tne boy.

Their stomaches rumbled meaning they were hungry but Gru didn't know what minions ate but he could find something that they would like to eat, plus his Mom was gone right now and wouldn't be back for a while going down to Tne kitchen grabbing many treats his young hands could carry, seeing Tne minions helping him.

"C'mon guys let's go have a picnic, but having you guys is gonna be fun, I can tell." Gru said while they were in his room on a huge rug eating but talking seeing the minions going crazy over bananas guessing it was their favourite snack.

* * *

Later that next morning after all the fun he had with Bob, Kevin and Stuart and Tneir brotners Gru began to stir rubbing sleep from his young eyes, cuddling his plush dinosaur Rexy, scanning the room frightened that something had happened to Tne minions getting up leaving his stuffed animal on his pillow.

"minions, hey where you go?" Gru called out softly but heard laughter and much singing as it was them!

He hugged Kevin whom was wearing an apron but he and Tne tribe were making breakfast as Tne smell of pancakes wafted through the kitchen and the house surprising Marlena, Gru's motner because she had heard about Tne minions plus guessed they could hang around Gru since Tne boy needed friends, plus she was proud of him for stealing Queen Elizabeth's crown hearing her son giggle.

"Don't scare me like that guys because I thought, that you guys left since we're friends and brotners right?" Gru said as Tney nodded.

"Sorty Bru, we didn't mean to scare you plus you were sleeping so we didn't want to wake you, plus we wanted to make breakfast little villain." Kevin said to Tne boy because in his eyes Tne boy was one of tnem.

A lot of fun, mischief and adventures would happen and this was just the beginning...


	2. Coming Down With Something

**A/N**

 **Here have more of little Gru and the minions because I love where these stories are going plus in this one it shows how even though they've only known each other for a short time, the minions are very worried for Gru, after he gets sick which is too adorable for words which makes sense how as an adult, Gru and the minions click but I hope minion fans enjoy.**

 **On the morning of a class trip to the zoo little Gru isn't feeling so good and despite the minions saying he should stay home, the little villain goes anyways and later comes down with chickenpox which makes him sad so the minions decide to make him feel better since they're buddies and buddies help each other out.**

 **Oh this is so adorable because the minions are helping Gru out unaware of when he's older, they're gonna help him with other things.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I am enjoying writing these.**

* * *

"Ugh, I don't feel so good and can't afford to be sick, our class is going to the zoo and I was gonna use animals to cause some chaos." Gru said while still in his pyjamas a few days later after meeting his new best friends and brothers the minions.

Kevin was feelijg the little boy's head but a frown wax on the tall minion male's face feelijg the boy was warm, very warm mamimg the other minions worry, because they cared about him plus they had promised Gru's Mom to ,Ooh out for him, sijce they had been talking to her the day after that night, they and Gru had stayed up.

"little villain you're hot like pepper, maybe you should stay home, rest up because you might get sick and we'd all hate that, right?" he said seeing the minions agree.

"Hey I'm gonna be fine guys plus no sickness can stop me, plus I will have fun." Gru said getting dressed in his usual clothes, wrapping his long scarf around his neck just as his Mom called him down for breakfast but as Jerry saw a crown of concern on Kevin's face.

"The big boss he is coming down with something right?" he said as Kevin nodded hoping Gru was okay because they cared about him a lot, and he cared about them always teaching them things, giving them bananas and just having fun with them. since they were the best friends ever.

* * *

Later that early evening little Gru was in bed in pyjamas cuddlimg his stuffed dinosaur but he was covered in red itchy spots but feelijg terrible with a fever and coughing, otherwise known as chickenpox which made the little boy annoyed sijce he'd had fun at the zoo causing commotion by letting some animals out but his Mom had freaked out picking him up, seeing her son covered in spots and feelijg terrible.

He wondered where his minion friends were because he could use some cuddles right now, hearing his Mom leave the house but heard footsteps ducking under, just in case as Kevin followed by Bob entered but they a,ong with the others were concerned for him, after the doctor had left but Gru's mother had left them instructions, but they would comfort their little villain, making Gru worry for them.

What if they got sick because of him, because they were helping him feel better?

"Nah we'll be fine plus we don't care if we get sick, we must care about you since minions serve their masters and without a master, we have no purpose." Kevin told the boy making him rub his chin in thought.

"But we're equals, not master and minions because we're friends and brothers don't you think, how do you feel about that?" Gru asked them.

They were taken aback by his words but nodded knowing he was the one they had been searching for all this time but we're having cuddle time assuring Gru he wouldn't get them sick as Kevin underdtood cuddling him too.

He and his brothers were enjoying living here but saw Gru out like a light around midnight but Kevin was keeping watch over him while his brothers slept but lying beside Gru cuddling him seeing a smile on Gru's face in sleep.


	3. Snow Fun

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the antics and hope peopke are enjoying, because I love writing these little stories because they're so cute**

 **It's a snow day meaning no school, just playtime and fun for Gru and his minion friends to play, build snow men among other things plus Gru makes an new friend.**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

"Little villain wake up wake up, you have to see this!" Bob said to Gru shaking Tne boy awake as Tne black haired boy was up rubbing sleep from his eyes, wondering what had Bob so excited going to his bedroom window pulling his curtains open.

His young eyes widened in awe seeing snow blanket the town making the boy excited because snow days meant no school and playtime, with Tne minions getting excited along with Bov but he wondered where the otner minions were.

"They're in Tne room your Mom set up, but it's fine plus they're gonna be excited, we can have fun." Tne youngest minion said.

Gru was getting dressed in warm clothes but wearing his trademark scarf but grabbing rocket sleds he had built so he and his minion friends could go sledding.

Downstairs some of Tne minions were up making breakfast and hot chocolate which made Gru smile hugging them especially Kevin and the others making them giggle because it was sweet and knew he was special.

* * *

"Woo-hoo this is awesome and way better than playing in the snow by myself, or having the other kids make fun." Gru said while he and Tne minions were sledding in Tne park down snowy hills on rocket sleds Tne boy had made, which impressed Kevin and his brotners.

"You'reone smart kid Gru, and one day you're gonna be an awesome super villain, plus we're gonna help." Stuart told him hearing laughter making Gru nervous in case one of the kids from his kindergarten class saw him.

Thankfully it wasn't them but a little girl with long orange red hair in a blue puffy coat and dress building a snowman but Tne minions saw Tneir little villain shy because he wasn't very good at talking to other kids.

Bob was curious approaching the girl making Gru anxious going after him but saw the girl stare at both of them, takingbthem in.

"Hi I'm Lucy and just moved here with my mom, what's your name and who's that?" she asked.

"I'm Gru and that's Bob who's one of my minions my best friends and brothers, maybe you shouldn't talk to me since Tne otner kids at school will be mean to you, I don't want that." Gru said unaware the minions were watching happily, knowing Gru's Mom wanted him to have at least one human friend.

"Let's help Tne little villain out with this guys, because that girl is different, a good kind like Gru." Dave told tnem as they were throwing snowballs making Lucy wonder who was doing it, making Gru chuckle.

Lucy saw the other minions throwing snowballs making both kids giggle returning fire but they were all having fun together and getting too cold making Gru worry because he could hear some of Tne minions sneeze, making him worry.

"Maybe we should go inside because it's getting cold and you guys are probably gonna get sick which I don't want to happen to you guys.

We can warm up and have hot cocoa." Gru told tnem seeing them nod folloShe wing him and Lucy inside.

She was impressed but saw Kevin helping Gru make hot cocoa which impressed her since normally her Mom did that and liked being around this boy and his minions because they were fun to play with which surprised Marlena when she got home.

She was very proud of him for making a friend in Lucy but would talk to him later.


	4. Taking Care Of His Friends

**A/N**

 **Here's more of Tne stories and hope you guys e joy and after the snow fun they had with Gru and Lucy yesterday the minions get the cold, but Gru fee,ing bad and still off school because of a snow day, decides to take care of them because he cares about them plus his Mom is very surprised.**

 **It is very sweet seeing Gru taking care of sick minions but he cares about them a whole lot which is very sweet.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy because these are adorable.**

* * *

Sneezes echoed through the house making Gru worry waking up earlier the next morning guessing it wasn't his Mom getting out of bed running out of his room approaching Tne room his minion friends slept in hearing sneezes coming from in there making him feel bad, seeing them dosed up especially Kevin which worried the boy, thankful the snow prevented him from going to school so he knew what to do.

He knew they had the cold from the snow fun yesterday but he was determined to he,p them feel better knowing fluids, rest and TLC which he could give since they were very close together.

"Aww you'll get better soon because it's just a cold so it'll run it's course and then you'll all feel better." Gru said cuddlimg both Bob and Kevin wrapping blankets around them and the other minions all coughing and sneezing mamimg the boy feel bad for them, knowing they needed orange juice and soup to he,p them get better.

"Where are you going little villain, to get something to he,p?" Dave said sneezing a lot seeing Gru nod.

"Just stay resting and I'll be back." Gru told them leaving the room going downstairs to the kitchen, finding what he needed, orange juice and mamimg a machine involving hoses to squirt orange juice into minion mouths to help fight cold germs in his lab in the garage, because he cared about his minion friends humming going upstairs.

He saw Bob, Kevin and Stuart coughing and sneezing like crazy along with their brothers making the boy underdtand activating the machine making tnem curious making them surprised especially orange juice come out of the hoses.

"Mmm good, Gru!" Bob told making him smile because he cared about them so was happy they were in his life seeing them smile lying down in beds making him understand, going to get ice packs putting them on their heads.

"Tankyu little villain because it shows you care about us, like how we care about you but we are family." Bob said coughing up a storm making Gru understand rubbing his back knowing they would be okay.

* * *

Marlena was surprised coming home finding her son asleep with his minion friends seeing them in blankets with ice packs on their heads guessing they must have a cold from playing in the snow with Gru yesterday sijce they had been in their overalls despite wearing scarfs, knowing that Gru had been taking care of them.

She knew how much her son cared about them and always talking about them plus they helped her out too along with Gru but was understanding, seeing him begin to stir smirking stunned she was home.

Plus she had heard some of the neighbours wonder where their hoses were chuckling, knowing where they went hearing him explain that he had made a machine involving Tne hoses to squirt orange juice into minion mouths making her chuckle.

"You really care about them, to risk getting sick which is very sweet, and they appreciate it." Marlena told him cuddling him which surprised him hoping she as okay.

"I'm fine don't worry." Marlena assured him.


	5. Inspiration

**_A/N_**

 ** _He-he even more of the antics because little Gru and the minions are so cute being goofballs and helping him out but writing these little stories are too much plus watching Despicable Me tonight gave me more ideas, you know?_**

 ** _In this one shot Gru has some fun homework to do, as his kindergarten teacher assigns Tne class to tell stories and to Gru, he loves hanging out his minion friends so Bob asking him what school is like gives him a great idea for a story_**

 ** _I hope you guys love because it's cute._**

* * *

 _I wonder if the teacher wouldn't mind if I wrote my story about my minion friends since we're friends and family, plus they and I have fun together, like the other night when Mom wasn't home playing dinosaurs._

Gru had just gotten out of school because the kindergarten class let out at two thirty everyday but the little villain liked school and learning even if he didn't hang out with other kids his age plus their teacher had asked them to write a story about whatever they wanted, so Gru was thinking on what he should write about but he wanted to write about his minion pals so needed their help.

Unlike other kids his age whose parents or grandparents picked them up, little Gru walked home by himself.

Kevin saw that the little villain was home seeing him hug him along with his brothers making Gru giggle remembering what he wanted to ask tnem while going into the kitchen pouring himself milk along with grabbing cookies, since Kevin knew something was on his mind.

"It's just for homework I have to make up a story but I was wondering, if it was okay for me to write a story about you guys." the boy said looking at his freeze ray.

"Sure you can but that's great but what is school, what's it like?" Bob asked curious.

"Wait you guys never went to school but you guys are so smart, so how can that be, if you never went to school?" Gru said curious.

"We learnt from all Tne adventures we've been through even though we never went to school, but we're curious little villain." Stuart said making Gru chuckle while tapping his chin in thought thinking of a way he could explain.

"School is a place where kids go to learn what they need to, so they can grow up but being what I want to be isn't considered a job but my class is called kindergarten which is fun, we get to play a lot and eat snacks among other things but school gets harder when you get bigger.

Bob you're a genius because you gave me an idea for my story, thanks because it would be funny if minions could go to my school." Gru said going upstairs to his room making Bob smile.

Gru was working on his idea but it was turning into an awesome story and he couldn't wait to give it in to his teacher but made a second copy to keep because it looked like a storybook but was done by dinner time.

* * *

That early evening after they'd had dinner little Gru and the minions were having fun playing and being Knights which was fun because they loved making up adventures but he never felt confident to do this stuff at kindergarten because the other kids would think he was more weird, so at home he could be himself plus the minions were great friends and big brothers to him.

"Did you finish your story for homework little villain, what's it about?" Stuart asked as Gru giggled.

"Yes and the story was a lot of fun to write plus Bob inspired it, from asking me what school was like." Gru said making Bob chuckle.

Gru was in his pyjamas but we're having fun with the minions plus it was almost near his bedtime but at bedtime he and the minions loved making up stories at night so right now having bedtime snacks as always.

They were sitting in a huge circle eating snacks and telling stories along with laughing which made little Gru very happy and around two in the morning, Gru was getting sleepy making them smile but Kevin picked up the little boy gently carrying him over to his bed tucking him in beside his stuffed dinosaur which was cute.

The tall minion male put a finger to his mouth signalling his brothers to be quiet but they were giving him goodnight kisses leaving his room so the boy could sleep because he did need his rest for growth and for the day ahead.

They cared about him so much but it was good because they were attached to him very much hoping he would be okay humming to himself.


	6. Calming A Grumpy Little Villain

**A/N**

 **More, have more of these as they're too cute and right now I really want to listen to the minions score and listening to it right now is helping.**

 **So in this one little Gru is making or trying to make pancakes for everybody but Tne minions are surprised that Tne little villain did it by himself which is very sweet, plus he got up way earlier but he's grumpy, so Kevin and the others have to calm him down.**

 **I hope you guys like as I love writing these one shots and I think people are enjoying them.**

* * *

smirked as he had gotten up way earlier while the minions were still asleep since he had heard them snore but was making banana pancakes knowing how much they loved bananas which was cute like when they went to a store and they saw bananas, they got very excited or Bob woukd wander off which madecKevin and Stuart worry along with him so they would always go after him.

 _They're gonna be so surprised waking up and see what I did that I made breakfast, since we love pancakes and they love bananas which is sweet but hope they're having good dreams._

He was flipping the pancakes by himself catching them in the pan making him he wanted to make breakfast for them, plus he'd watched Kevin make pancakes a lot so it was okay to try plus he would be okay.

Later the smell of pancakes wafted upstairs to where the minions were sleeping awakening them because it smelt of was their favourite food ever, well since they discovered it at the dawn of time.

"Banana!" they yelled excited but we're going downstairs and stunned seeing Gru had made breakfast since they always made breakfast wondering what was wrong, hearing Gru chuckle at their stunned looks.

"Surprise, I felt like making breakfast or trying to since I saw you guys do,it a zillion times and thought I'd take a crack at it, getbit?" the boy said making Bob giggle at that making Kevin smile seeing a lot of stacks of pancakes.

He saw Gru zoning out realising he had went to sleep late and then got up to make them breakfast so no wonder Tne kid was he didn't have the heart to wake him up right now but let him sleep for a little bit carrying him to the couch putting him down gently and put a blanket over him hearing him snore softly.

"He's gonna be okay right?" Bob asked.

"Yes he didn't get a lot of sleep and he got up early to make breakfast, meaning the little villain is going to be grumpy when he wakes up or goes to school." Kevin replied to him but he understood saving him some pancakes.

They just hoped that Marlena didn't find out or she might be mad that Gru didn't go to school so they would try to reason with him once he woke up and had something to eat.

Later after waking up and eating Gru was grumpy not wanting to go to school because Hevwas tired but they were convincing him to go seeing him get his stuff muttering making the minions curious but worry knowing the little villain was tired, but he would calm down soon..

* * *

While Gru was at school the minions were having fun but what the boy had done this morning had really surprised them because he had watched them cook a lot so guessed he had wanted to try but hoped his mother didn't know in case she worried, because she cared about him a lot which made him happy and them happybtoo.

"Hey I'm sure that being at school gave him time to calm down plus his tem"He per tantrum was warranted, he was tired." Stuart told Kevin since earlier Tne rebellious minion had encouraged Gru to just stay home but Kevin had told the little villain he had to go and that had made Gru upset so hoped Stuart was right.

"He will as he cares about us, but it's okay since we've never seen him that way but yeah." Kevin said seeing kindergarten let out soon which was good.

When Gru got home he was pretty tired and wanted to sleep some more plus didn't have any homework but fell asleep on Tne couch making Bob, Kevin and Stuart relieved seeing Marlena had left but they knew they could look after him until she came back in the morning, so smirked but saw Gru hug them after waking up, which relieved him.


	7. Worrying About A Friend

**A/N**

 **Here have even more cuteness from little Gru and the minions because they're super cute and I love writing these.**

 **In this one Gru is worried about his best human friend Lucy because he hasn't seen her in a while and worried that something had happened to her, but the minions encourage him to go to her house and see if she's okay.**

 **I like where these one shots are going because there's so much fun and adventures.**

* * *

Gru was concerned because he hadn't seen his friend Lucy in a while which made him worry in case something had happened to her but was hiding his worry while working on things like gadgets with the minions helping but they could tell the kid was worrying about something wondering what was wrong.

"It's nothing guys besides what if she moved and didn't tell me, or moved because of her Mom being a spy?" Gru said.

"You can tell us what's bothering you, then we can make it better, plus we are your friends and friends or buddies help each other out." Bob said making the boy sigh knowing he was right.

"Remember Lucy the friend I made when we played on the snow?

I'm worried that something could have happened to her, plus her Mom is a spy who helps peopke so I hope she's okay." Gru said making them understand since after school, they, him and Lucy would have fun together playing or building whatever came into Tneir young minds, but Dave had an idea.

"Why don't you go to her house, maybe there's a reason she has been busy you know?" he said making Tne boy understand going hoping this would work, because he missed Lucy so he wanted to see if she was okay because he cared about her.

* * *

Gru was stunned entering thevWilde house because it was so cool but was going upstairs to Lucy's room opening the door seeing her in bed covered in red itchy spots making the little boy underdtand but felt bad for Lucy because being sick wasn't fun, like when he had it or when the minions had colds.

"Hey Gru I'm sorry we haven't hung out but just busy with things plus I caught chickenpox, but maybe you should go before you get it from me." she said coughing.

"I already had it Lucy so it's fine, but it explains why you've been gone but hope the minions are okay until I get back, because they get a little carried away." Gru told her making her giggle.

She was out like a light making him understand but was leaving so sh"That makes sense e could rest but was going back to the house seeing the minions eating bananas smirking knowing a lot of mischief was about to happen, telling them why Lucy had been gone.

"That makes sense, but she'll be better in no time boss, then we can have fun." Kevin said seeing Gru nod.


	8. Getting Sleepy

**A/N**

 **Here's even more of the antics but this one is very sweet because it involves Bob and Gru comforting each other which is too cute and Bob kind of became my favourite after seeing Minions p,us he is Tne youngest of Tne minion tribe which makes him a pup which is too adorable.**

 **So in this one it's the middle of the night and Bob can't sleep because he's having bad dreams about a certain big bad scarlet wolf and neds comfort so turns to Gru for comfort and he's having trouble sleeping too so they comfort each other.**

 **Watching the mini movies and Despicable Me is giving me ideas like teaching the minions to share**

* * *

It was the middle of the night and in the room Tne minions slept in Bob coukdn't sleep because he was having bad dreams about a certain big bad scarlet wolf coming back after everything that had happened but clutching his bear tight knowing that Kevin or Stuart could help scare the bad dreams away but right now they were asleep so didn't want to wake them.

He knew a certain little villain could help him feel better since he cared about him and his brothers some would understand, getting out of bed slipping out of bed quietly going down the hall to where Gru's room was, opening Tne door softly.

An night light's glow cast a safe yet securing glow but little Gru was not sleeping well either making little Bob understand getting in knowing when he was like this, cuddling Kevin helped seeing Tne boy's eyes open but we're weary.

"Hey BobI guess you couldn't sleep but I don't blame you but minions are brave and not afraid of anything." Gru said making Bob sigh at that.

"Yeah but Kevin and the others are brave like how Kevin saved us from the big bad scarlet wolf and became a knight bit me, I'm just a pup what minions call kids." Bob told him making Gru understand telling him things but getting sleepy as the sun rose, Bob too making him understand out like lights.

* * *

Later that morning Kevin and the others saw a sleepy Gru walk downstairs and into Tne kitchen slumping down in his chair but resting his head on the table or into his pancakes making Stuart chuckle but stopped after the others gave him a look, wondering why Tneir little villain was sleepy because he always was ready to go in the morning., seeing Bob there just as tired making Kevin understand.

"Somebody had a bad dream again and while we slept, he went to Gru for help but they'll be okay after they nap." Kevin said seeing some of his brothers fighting over bananas which made him sigh.

"Guys we have to be quiet because the little villain is tired, Bob too so we have to let them rest okay?" Kevin said making them understand.

"Sorry Kevin." they said seeing him carry Gru to the couch along with Bob but let them sleep because they needed it but missed their heads seeing them asleep.


	9. Following Him To School

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories and hope you guys like, but this is cute**

 **Bob kind of follows Gru to school because he's curious about things but mischief abounds because you know how minions are, they have to cause mischief but it's cute because they love goofing around.**

* * *

It was now November meaning Tnanksgiving was on the way making Gru understand but at school they were doing a pageant and his teacher had made him be the turkey which he didn't like the idea of but had no choice to fight it but he could make it fun, like it was a mutant Turkey giggling making the otner kids sigh since they thought he was weird, so he didn't care that they thought that because he had the minions for friends and they were true friends.

He realised that his backpack was a little heavier than normal going into the room where they put their stuff in their cubbies opening it seeing Bob!

"Bello!" Bob said as he hugged him plus he had his bear with him.

"Bob did you sneak into my backpack when I wasn't looking plus do Tne otners know you're here?" Gru asked the little minion male seeing him nod at Tne boy's question, but shook his head at the second one makimg the little boy understand.

"Okay you can stay but you gotta be good since the otner kids wouldn't understand about minions, or ask questions okay?" Gru said to him seeing him nod following him into the classroom mamimg some of the other kids curious.

Bob was finger painting but it was like a proper painting makimg Gru smirk seeing he was painting him, Kevin and Stuart which looked cute knowing Kevin and Stuart would be proud, when he showed them later knowing they were probably worried sick so he would explain later when they got home but we're practising their part for the pageant after lunch giving Gru an idea.

"You can help me out by being the turkey because I don't like being that, but let's get some lunch since Kevin packed a mini picnic." Gru said seeing Bob nod following him to a place where nobody would bother them explaining that his class had to be in the pageant, hating being the turkey.

"I can help you out since it looks fun but won't your teacher be mad, that I'm wearing your outfit?" Bob asked.

"Yes because you look like me in the outfit so nobody would know." Gru told him.

* * *

Kevin and the otner minions were frantically searching for Bob because he had disappeared unaware he was with Bru at school but Kevin sighed knowing zGru could handle their littlest brother and maybe he might learn some things while with Gru, seeing him home later with Bob making Kevin relievec hugging him.

"Sorry that I scared you guys, but I wanted to see what school was like but it was fun." Bob said making them understand because they had been worried for him but Kevin's eyes widened seeing the picture Bob had it was a painting of him, Bob and Stuart.

Bob had painted himself in his Kimg outfit, Stuart a rock star and Kevin a knight which was sweet, because they had their own fun during the day because it was sweet but Kevin was framing it mamimg the others understand but was seeing Bob sleepy going to take an nap.

"Tankyu for looking out for Bob because being the youngest, he looks up to all of us so he likes doing what we're doing so I guessed he followed you to school, but it's okay." Kevin said seeing Gru understand doing homework.

The tall minion male was bringing him snacks after but he saw Bob awake after his nap makimg the other minions happy because they cared about him a lot seeing Marlena home but she smirked seeing how happy her son was around the minions plus saw he had made his Turkey costume funny understanding.

She knew it was a good thing since Tne school didn't understand kids like her son so was understanding but was knowing the minions were helping him.


	10. Making An New Minion Pal

**A/N**

 **Here's more and thanks to Tomadahawk for reviewing and know he's gonna love this one.**

 **Bob, Gru and tne otner minions make an new friend in a strange minion named Toma who finds Tim, Bob's beloved teddy bear at the park and brings it back to him.**

* * *

"Tim where are you, buddy?" Bob called out because he had just gotten back from the park and was tired so needed an nap but couldn't sleep without his teddy bear Tim, makimg Kevin understand because when Bob didn't take his nap, he got grumpy.

"Hey it's gonna be okay, but just remember where you had him last, plus you wrote your name on his label?" the tall male minion said since Gru and Stuart were goofing around

Bob was thinking really hard, realising where he'd left Tim at the park when they'd been playing at the playground before lunch.

"Oh no, Tim's in the park alone, where mean kids can get him!" he said preparing to run out of the house but Kevin grabbed him by his overall strap.

"Whoa, whoa buddy you can't run out of there, because somebody has to watch you." the tall minion male said.

"I-I gotta get Tim!" Bob said.

"Hey you put where we live on his label, right?

Somebody is bound to find him, see Tne label and bring him here." Kevin assured him.

"Okay, if you're sure." Bob said getting sleepy because it was his naptime but Kevin was singing a lullaby to him, seeing him out like a light seeing Stuart eating a banana..

* * *

At the park where Bob had been playing on the play equipment where he had accidentally left Tim a young male minion in a furry jacket had found him, wondering who the bear be,omged to seeing the label with an name and address knowing he had to return it to his owner named Bob.

He had just moved here from London since he'd heard about how the other minions had stopped Scarlet Overkill from taking over England, and wanted to meet them humming finding the Gru house walking up the steps of the house ringing the doorbell, hearing giggles.

Bob was happy opening the door seeing Tim hugging him and Tne strange minion who had brought him back.

"Bob you okay, where was Tim?" Kevin asked his little brother.

"The playground, when we were going home with Gru, but I don't know this minion." Bob replied.

"Who're you, strange buddy?" Kevin asked him.

"Toma, and was following you and your brothers since you guys moved from England, after you guys stopped Scarlet Overkill." he told him.

"I see but you can stay, if you want since we minions stick together forever." Kevin told him seeing Bob hug Toma but Stuart and the others along with Gru were curious about the new minion but Bob explained.

"Cool but that was sweet, what Toma did but things are gonna be fun." Stuart told him making Toma happy he had found them especially Bob since he had been King of England for eight hours.


	11. Ice Cream And Fun

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories but hope peopke like Tomadahawk like.**

 **Kevin makes an new friend at the park named Pricat, who is a female purple minion but sweet**

 **Plus he and his brotners have ice cream too.**

* * *

The next day Gru and the minions were at the park having fun but playing on the play equipment but Bob was playing on a swing along with Toma but Kevin was happy seeing this because sometimes he worried about his little brother so Toma helping him out was a good thing.

But he was curious seeing a strange purple furred female minion with long purple bangs run around going to see if she was okay, making her surprised.

"H-Hi there I'm Pricat and a female purple minion, but who're you, you look sweet." she told him.

"I'm Kevin, but you look lonely all by yourself since we minions stick together, we always have since the dawn of time but do you have a family?" he asked her.

"Yes I have my brother Chomper, and our mother Eldora but I love being at the park." Pricat told him.

"Those are my brothers and our master over there." Kevin to,d her making the female purple minion smile because they looked cute but happy like she was with Chomper and her mother Eldora.

"Gelato!" he heard his brothers say seeing the ice cream truck making Gru chuckle knowing how they loved ice cream besides bananas making Pricat smile going now since it was nearly lunch time as Stuart wondered why Kevin looked distracted.

"Never mind guys, let's enjoy ice cream." Kevin told him.

Stuart understood because they loved making friends especially new minion friends which made him nod eating up but seeing Bob share with Toma, like when he'd given Tom's crown to Scarlet before they'd followed Gru.

"Aww like Gru, he's still just a pup but one day he'll grow up since we minions grow up slower than human's but for now we should let him be a pup." Stuart said seeing Kevin nod because it was very sweet but some of his brothers were playing soccer getting a match on after watching Tne World Cup.

Gru chuckled joining in but having fun unaware a chubby Spanish boy with messy short black hair was watching but curious hearing his Mom call him so would try talking to that scsrf wearing boy some other time.

"Aw man I'm just not good at this stuff!" Gru said after tripping over the ball.

"Hey it's alright, nobody's perfect but you are good at other things like being a good brotner boss and taking care of us." Kevin told Tne boy helping him up noticing there was a cut on his nose, getting a band- aid.

"Really, you think so?" Gru said.

"Yep and one day you're gonna be the biggest, baddest villain in history, so don't sweat it." Stuart said seeing his brothers agree making the boy feel better.

* * *

At the Gru house the minions were playing while Gru was taking an nap because they'd been up all night so they were letting him sleep because he was the best master ever compared to Scarlet Overkill plus he cared about them and their well being but they were still hyper from the ice cream they'd had at the park, making Toma chuckle because his first night had been fun plus he'd cuddled Bob before bed.

He was seeing that Kevin was goofing around plus he had told them about Pricat making them happy because he had made a friend which was good so was happy for him.

"Bob is really happy being around Toma, plus he comforted him when he had a bad dream when we were all asleep." Dave said making him understand but they had found Toma overalls for him since under that jacket, he was naked but Toma liked the overalls.

"Tankyu guts." Toma said.

"It's okay as we minions stick together, plus we're friends." Mark to,d him just as Gru woke up rubbing sleep from his eyes seeing some of the minions hug him.


	12. Their First Christmas Together

**A/N**

 **Here's more of Tne stories but hope Tomadahawk likes.**

 **It's the holidays and Gru and the minions are very excited plus the minions are working on a surprise for Gru.**

 **I know it's not the holidays yet but it's cute the minions helping Gru out, like writing their first ever letter to Santa to convince him to put Bru on Tne nice list so he can have a good Christmas.**

 **Plus the part in Minions where they're in Tne Arctic makes you think of Christmas for those like me and Tomadahawk who've seen Minions.**

* * *

"Ooh it's gonna be our first Christmas with Gru, so we have to make it special and ask Santa to bring him something cool." Bob said seeing his brothers agree because what he said was true.

It was December meaning Christmas was on Tne way which was a time of fun and mischief but also presents and being with family so to the minions, Gru was Fami,y.

"Yes we have to, but we gotta keep it a secret from Gru okay?" Kevin said seeing tnem nod just as Gru was home from school wondering what was going on.

"Nothing but let's bring holiday cheer to this place since it lacks holiday spirit." Toma said seeing Tne boy nod while they were having fun.

Plus the minions were teaching him Minionese so they could talk in secret and nobody but tnem would know what they were saying making him smile since other kids had been mean to him like wrecking the snow minion he had made at recess, keeping that to himself because he didn't want the minions to worry about him.

He loved having fun with them because they were his brothers but also best friends which made sense but humming carols plus he was explaining about Santa to t"I'm nem which made them excited making Gru giggle.

"I'm probably gonna be on Tne Naughty list, since all the cool stuff I do Santa thinks is naughty but I think it's funny." Gru said.

"Maybe he'll give you a break this year." Stuart said since he and his brothers were hatching a plan in their minds after Gru said kids sent letters to Santa telling him what they wanted for Christmas seeing Kevin agree but would do it after Gru went to bed,

They cared about their master but was having fun plus they were making stockings for their family since Marlena had taught them to knit.

* * *

Hru's motner Marlena was stunned seeing the house decorated for the holidays guessing Gru and his minions had done it including the Christmas tree since she had left boxes of Christmas decorations there, but heard laughter and a foreign tongue she'd never heard before, seeing the minions were singing carols, which was very cute.

She saw her son was in pyjamas which was good but saw they were in blue pyjamas which was cute so it was like she had more sons which made her chuckle softly leaving them be.

After Gru had fallen asleep and tucked him in, they were going to their room but we're writing a letter to this gift giver Gru had told them about hoping he would put their little villain on the nice list plus were telling him about themselves and what they wanted for Christmas, putting it in an envelope along with putting a stamp on it, so would post it in Tne morning after Gru went to school.

They were getting sleepy so lied down in their beds snoring softly but they were dreaming sweet dreams about Christmas and about the North Pole from the books Gru had been reading to them.


	13. Building A Snow Town

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the antics and hope Tomadahawk enjoys.**

 **Gru, Lucy and the minions are enjoying snow fun but building a snow town like the minions did in the Arctic and during this, Gru gets cold mamimg the minions freak out because they care about him.**

* * *

It was now Spring but Gru sighed because it meant going back to school which the boy wasn't happy about because he was shy around other kids mamimg the minions understand because he had explained to them on New Year's Eve when he'd made his New Year resolution about trying to be confident, making Kevin understand seeing the boy eating oatmeal because it was still chilly.

They were seeing him wearing a green beanie hat with tassels which was cute a,ong with his trademark look along with his long scarf hoping things would work out since he would start school again in a few days.

"You wanna go play with Lucy, since you don't go back to school yet right?" Toma asked him seeing the boy nod.

He lovec playing with them and Lucy in the snow but the minions wanted to build a snow town like they had in the Arctic before they had gotten aimless and sad.

Gru was curious listening to them explain guessing Lucy could help but he also was grabbing his toboggan for sledding plus the minions had theirs too.

"C'mon guys let's get ready to go have snow fun, but you guys need to dress warm okay?" Gru told them seeing them nod doing so wearing their Arctic jackets making him happy as they were leaving the house walking the few blocks to Lucy's house.

The minions were throwing snowballs at Lucy's bedroom window seeing them there but giggled getting dressed

* * *

Lucy giggled because she, Gru and the Minions had made a snow town which was very cute but fun plus loved that it was still a little chilly despite it being Spring and Gru agreed because he ,ikec playing with Lucy and the minions sijce it was fun.

"Gru you okay, you're getting cold and need to get warm." Lucy said seeing the boy shake his head but the minions could see the boy was getting cold needing to get him inside seeing Lucy happy because she cared about him, they were her best friends.

"Is Gru okay?" Lucy asked the minions.

"He is getting cold, meaning we need to bring him inside because he's coming down with something and we all care about him." Kevin told her.

"I understand that, but he should lie down." Lucy told them.

They were understanding but we're taking him home and saw Gru all grumpy and not himself so hoped he was okay letting him lie down, because he needed it so he could get better because they cared about him.


	14. Trying To Work Things Out

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the one shots plus watching Training Wheels, one of my favourite mini movies from Despicable Me 2 gave me ideas.**

 **Tne minions are having fun at the park but encourage Bob to try the monkey bars which almost gets him hurt but Kevin's friend Pricat helps him plus they're trying to help Gru deal with a bully.**

 **I hope Tomadahawk and others enjoy because it's good and love minion antics.**

* * *

The minions were goofing around in the Gru house while Gru was at schol but hoped he was having a good day but they were at the park having fun since they loved going there plus Bob was running around with Toma but spied the monkey bars, because he'd wanted to try them making Kevin sigh because his littlest brother coukd get hurt!

"Do it, Do it!" the other minions chanted making Kevin worry because Bob could get hurt but sighed seeing Bob try as his little hands were slipping making him anxious seeing a certain female purple minion catch Bob, relieving Kevin as it was Pricat.

"Tankyu as I was worried that Bob almost got hurt, because he wanted to try the monkey bars." Kevin told her hugging her.

"Tankyu." Bob said softly hugging Toma after hugging Pricat making her chuckle.

"No big plus Chomper does stuff like this too, but Mom helps him out." Pricat told him making Kevin and the other minions understand but they felt bad for encouraging Bob to try something that could have gotten him hurt.

"It's okay because thankfully, Bob didn't get hurt plus Pricat helped him out so it's okay now." Kevin told them seeing Pricat nod but she was playing with them so they were all having fun, plus they had brought a picnic lunch with them."It's fun

"So what is it like, living with somebody like Gru?" Pricat asked Kevin joining him and his brotners because she liked hanging out with them, because they were fun like her brother Chomper.

"It's fun plus he's way better than otners, like Scarlet Overkill who was very mean to us and almost destroyed us." Stuart told her making her understand but remembered her mother saying something about Scarlet Overkill.

* * *

Gru was surprised after Kevin and Toma had told him that Bob had almost gotten hurt at the park trying to do the monkey bars so was happy that Bob was okay and curious about Pricat because he had heard Kevin mention , but Tne minions had fixed up his bike that he'd gotten for Christmas but had turned it into a motorbike of sorts, making little Gru excited high fiving them.

"Thanks guys, as this rocks because an new kid at school was being mean to me." Gru told them making them curious but worry because they cared about him.

"His name is Eduardo Perez, but he was being mean, and I can't freeze him, since my freeze gun is considered a weapon." Gru told them.

"You should get him back, since he's a jerk!" Mark said worrying Kevin because he didn't want to see Gru hurt or in danger, slapping his head.

"We just talked about not encouraging peopke we care about doing dumb things, and you almost encouraged Gru to get in a fight plus that kid could hurt him." the tall minion male said.

"Oh yeah, sorry Kevin we forgot." Mark said.

"No it's a good idea, as I could take him if I brought my tech because he would be running for the hills." Gru said making Kevin sigh knowing that their little master could get in trouble if he fought Eduardo.

They just hoped that things would work out okay because they cared about their little villain of sorts but sighed deciding not to tell the boy's motner


	15. Taking Care Of A Bully

**A/N**

 **Here's more and know Tomadahawk is enjoying which is good.**

 **While Tne minions help Gru deal with a bully, little Bob comes down with minion pox**

* * *

"I told you fighting Eduardo was a bad idea, but let's just hope your Mom doesn't find out you know?" Kevin to,f Gru while tending to him after school when he'd gotten home.

"Yeah but I thought I could take him, especially with my tech but you're right." Gru told the tall minion male feeling better because this was why he loved having them around.

Tne boy noticed that Bob didn't look so hot, which worried him because Bob was like his littlest brother but Kevin was putting ifi one on some of Gru's injuries hoping Marlena wouldn't question them making Gru sigh.

"Don't worry because I'll tell Mom that it was Eduardo." Gru said hugging Kevin but the tall minion male understood because Tneir brotner was sweet to him but they'd seen Eduardo in the park dressed like a luchadore meaning he was into wrestling, harassing bigger kids.

"Maybe Pri should bite him or something, that would serve him right since that chubby kid has everybody in Tne park afraid to play." Mark told him.

"No way is she ever gonna do that, she's sweet as banana pie but we can handle Eduardo, we're hard wired for mischief." Kevin told him making Gru smirk but saw Bob wasn't himself but saying he was okay sighing.

Marlena was stunned seeing Gru had gotten into a fight at school because the teacher had called but she was proud of Gru because he had tried standing up to that brute of a boy in his class.

* * *

"Yep he's sick alright, with minion pox but we didn't notice because we were busy helping Gru you know?" Stuart told Kevin as the tall minion male saw blue spotbecause they'd been at the park taking care of Eduardoplus Chomper, Pricat's brotner had helped because Eduardo had been bothering Pricat.

Gru was impressed by what they'd done but stunned seeing little Bob covered in blue spots plus was sluggish and coughing making the little boy worried because he cared about them seeing Toma hug Bob making Kevin worry.

He knew germs would spread because minionpoxbeing the minion form of chickenpox was contagious meaning Toma never had it so would catch it from Bob.

Gru saw Bob clutching his teddy bear Tim close, because he felt terrible but Kevin was putting him to bed but he and Tne tribe were worried in case Tney could catch it.

Plus Gru heard that his Uncle Nefario was coming to live with him and his Mom which made Gru curious but scared because he didn't know him very well so Kevin understood but feeling itchy making Gru worry.

He knew they would be okay, plus hoped that his uncle Nefario liked him.


	16. Joining The Family

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the antics and know Tomadahawk is enjoying.**

 **Gru is helping Bob, Kevin and Toma get over minion pox plus Gru's uncle Nevario is coming to live with him and his mother plus surprised the minions are Gru's friends and brothers.**

* * *

Gru was dressed in doctor clothes tending to Bob, Kevin and Toma who had minion pox but Tne tribe was staying away from them because they didn't want to get sick plus was excited about Nefario coming because Marlena had told tnem about Gru's uncle so we're excited about him coming.

Gru was cuddling the three sick minions but Bob and Toma were cuddling their teddy bears which Gru found cute putting ice packs on their heads but knew they would get better.

Bob was wearing a cape over his pyjamas since he, Kevin and Toma were in pyjamas stunned seeing Pricat here because she had seen Bob was sick making Gru worry in case she caught it.

"I had minion pox when I was a pup, so did Chomper but being sick isn't fun." she told him hugging him because they were friends hearing him giggle because her purple fur was soft making her smile, because she loved hugging her friends.

"Thanks Pricat but they'll be okay, but they're tough so can get over it." Gru told her making her happy because they were her friends.

She saw that Bob, Kevin and Toma had minion pox but wanted to help them making Gru understand because he cared about them too since they had followed him after freezing Scarlet so understood.

She was hoping things were okay but was sighing because she knew that she had to get back soon because she told her Mom and Chomper where she'd been going making Gru underdtand.

* * *

The next morning while Gru and the minions were sleeping a car pulled up at Tne Gru house as a black haired man wearing goggles, lab clothes and gloves carrying things entering the house seeing Marlena there hugging him.

He saw minions running around stunning him because he'd heard about these guys so wondered why they were here listening to Marlena explain.

"I see but that's impressive, they look up to my nephew which is very good but we should leave him be." Nefario told him.

Marlena nodded because she knew Gru had been up with some sick minions making him understand because he was jet lagged from getting here from England ma"Yes king Marlena underdtand seeing him go sleep, seeing Gru up later but dressed.

"Yes Uncle Nefario is here but sleeping, because he's jet lagged from getting here from England so he should be left alone, until he wakes up." she told him.

He understood but was making juice for Bob, Kevin and Toma because they were still sick and he was taking care of them.

They were appreciative of this because they knew he cared about them hoping he was okay because they cared about him too.

But the others were understanding because Nefario scared them a little making Gru understand hugging them because hugs helped them.


	17. Unsure Of Nefario

**A/N**

 **Here's more of Tne antics and hope Tomadahawk likes because we have been talking about this all day.**

 **Gru and the minions are having an night time picnic while Marlena and Nefario are out during the night**

* * *

sighed as it was early evening and both his Mom and Nefario had went out but wouldn't be back until late but that was okay because at least he had his minion friends to keep him company plus right now, they were having a picnic like their first night in Tne house.

Pricat was with them because she loved hanging out with them because they were awesome but she wondered where Gru's Mom went along with his uncle.

"They went out as usual which always happens, but it's okay because I have you guys." Gru answered.

She understood but hoped things were okay because Gru had been taking good care of Kevin and his brothers making Gru blush mat the female purple minion's words seeing Dave nod in agreement since they were drinking soda.

"But it's true, as you take really good care of us, and make us very happy." Mark told him making the boy feel better since he wanted to bond with his uncle Nefario making them understand so hoped that he would be okay, because he was a sweet guy which other kids didn't understand him.

By the time that Marlena and Nefario were back, Gru was asleep making Marlena smile because it was cute so hoped he was okay because he was very special so he would grow up into somebody special, that she would be proud of when he was older.

She was going to bed herself but Nevario was still up making her understand but knew that Gru would want him to bond with him.

Nefario saw the minions protective of their little master making him sigh because they were just used to him and Marlena making him understand but was leaving him be but the minions were relieved because they were unsure of him

* * *

The next morning Nefario wondered why Gru was so tired because his nephew was always up late with his minion friends making him understand guessing he would be grumpy if he woke him up now but saw Marlena drink coffee, because it was morning and she wasn't a morning person like her son.

"I guess they were having fun as usual last night, while we were out like he normally does since he was lonely before they came into his life." Marlena told him.

He understood because his nephew was important to him, plus he had been surprised that a mean kid in his class was giving Gru trouble but it was okay because he knew the boy's minion friends were helping him out because he understood that Gru was a sweet kid but wanted to be a big, bad villain when older.

Later that morning Gru was up and dressed but was seeing that his uncle had made breakfast because he knew his minion friends were unsure of him so knew they would warm up to his uncle in time.


	18. One Wild Sleepover

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the antics and hope you guys like, especially Tomadahawk.**

 **Gru is having his first sleepover, well he, Lucy and the minions are at his house because Lucy's Mom went out of town on a mission since she is a se ret agent but Gru hopes she Will like it.**

 **I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

"Ooh you're havingbLucy sleep over, which should be fun because you guys like hanging out a lot." Bob told Gru a few nights later seeing Gru nod because he was excited because nobody really came over, or slept over until now which made the minions happy.

"Yes as her Mom is going out of town, so her Mom asked my mom if it was okay and my mom said yes which makes me happy." Gru told them.

He was excited because he'd never had anybody sleep over, or be invited to sleep over but he was unsure what sleepovers were like making Kevin understand but they could do things their own way.

"True Kevin because other kids didn't invite us to sleepovers, so I guess you're right." Gru told him making the tall minion male understand so was setting up a huge enough for the minions, Gru and Lucy to sleep in later plus could have fun and maybe stay up late.

"Everything is going well guys, but do you think Lucy will like it?" Gru asked them.

"Yes she's your best friend, she'll love it for sure plus we've seen you guys having fun so you guys will find a way to make it fun." Dave told him which reassured him because it was true but he hoped Lucy was okay.

He was seeing both Kevin and Bob goofing around along with Toma but saw both Chomper and Pricat here because their Mom had went out for the whole night and wouldn't be back until morning making Gru excited because it would turn into a slumber party.

Kevib was excited about this too but Marlena had went out of town too along with Nefario for the night but she trusted that Gru and Lucy were fine plus they hadthe minions so they would be fine.

"Lucy should be here soon, and things are going well but it's going to be fun." Gru said making Kevin nod a,omg with Bob because it would be okay and all heck would break loose which he didn't mind.

* * *

Lucy was ready for her first sleepover at Gru's house because like him she didn't have many friends plus other girls thought she was like a boy but didn't care because she had Gru now so was ready, walking to the Gru house because she knew the way by heart.

She climbed up the steps that led to the door of the Gru house ringing the doorbell seeing one of the minions answer it smiling seeing her knowing she was Gru's best friend.

"Thanks plus tonight is gonna rock, and we can stay up all night!" she told Gru seeing him nod because he didn't know what to do at sleepovers because this was their first one plus was stunned seeing a lot of Vru's minion friends excited.

"Hey where did your mom go, and your uncle?" Lucy asked curious there weren't any adults around as Gru shrugged his shoulders.

"They'll be back in the morning, so we can have fun plus eat candy and stuff." Gru replied making her excited because she liked being around him and his minion friends but decided not to tell her Mom no adults had been watching them because she would freak seeing Gru chuckle.

"Your mom worries a lot I see, but it's because she loves you." Chomper said seeing Lucy nod as they were being rambunctious which happened all the time making Lucy giggle because things were always quiet at her house so loved Bru's house was noisy.

Gru agreed chasing some minions up and down the stairs but everybody was having fun just being themselves and snacking on candy a few hours after eating the pizza Kevin had ordered so we're getting hyper.


	19. Learning To Trust Nefario

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the antics and hope Tomadahawk likes, because we've been talking.**

 **In this one, the Minions are still getting used to Nefario because they're unsure but Gru and Lucy helps them.**

* * *

The next day Gru, Lucy and the minions were awake later the next morning because of what they had been doing last night seeing stacks of pancakes making Gru wonder who had done it realising his Mom must be home seeing Nefario there making the boy understand.

Lucy was curious about him but the minions were scared making her wonder what was going on with them around Nevario.

"They must be unsure or scared of him, but they'll warm up to him in time because he's cool." Gru told her making her understand because she knew Gru was shy around otner kids but she was helping him out with that, so we're eating up.

"You guys shouldn't be afraid to trust Nefario, because he is Gru's uncle but things work out." Lucy told the minions.

"I guess but it could be like with Scarlet, but I don't think so." Stuart told her.

Lucy understood because Gru had explained to her about that but she knew that they were pretty brave like that couch jumping tournament last night making Gru underdtand because she had a point.

"Hey Uncle Nefario is okay, plus he helped me with my tech, like the freeze ray that I used to freeze Scarlet so it's okay you'll see." Gru assured them.

Kevin understood but saw his brothers agree but we're willing to give Nefario a chance making Gru understand but was proud of them for trying because they were awesome and didn't know the meaning of give up or defeat which made him happy, after they had explained this to him.

* * *

Kevin saw Nefario working on something that made him curious because he knew that with new people because of Scarlet Overkill but they knew that Gru was an nice master but what Lucy had said to him and his brothers about Nefario being part of Gru's family making the tall minion male want to help, making the mad scientist impressed.

"Hm Marlena told me about you guys, but you guys are being very helpful to my nephew being his friends and helping him out with things like his tech and other things." he said as Kevin nodded helping him out which impressed Nefario but understood that he wanted to help him on what he was doing impressing the other minions, making them want to help Kevin, making Gru chuckle because he was happy they were bonding.

"Atta boys, because I knew you guys could bond with Nefario, meaning we can have fun." Gru told them seeing them nod but was excited imagining the adventures they could have making Nefario chuckle.

"Yes but things will be amazing, especially as Gru grows up." he said making the minions curious


	20. Birthday Antics

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the antics but hope that Tomadahawk likes.**

 **It's Gru's birthday which makes the minions excited to celebrate with him because they find him awesome.**

* * *

The minions were stunned that Gru's birthday was coming up because it meant cake, presents and fun even if Gru didn't have many friends but was excited to celebrate the day their awesome and sweet master in training was born because minions started life differently than humans but they hoped he wouldn't grow up too fast, because they loved being around him seeing Marlena baking things.

They were understanding that Gru was still a pup but they knew all living things grew up but compared to humans, minions grew up slower which made Gru curious about that because he thought they grew up like humans.

"We age slower than humans, but it's okay." Dave told him making the boy underdtand but hoped he wouldn't grow up before they did making Nefario chuckle seeing his nephew getting ideas.

"So when is it your birthday, or do you guys have one?" Gru asked the minions..

"We've never really had a birthday since we were born at the dawn of time, plus we were serving other masters so we never celebrated." Kevin told him which was sparking ideas in Tne boy's mind.

To him, the minions were like the coolest brotners he'd ever had but She was getting ideas but needed Lucy's help.

She understood but liked where it was going bs ut helping knowing things were going to be fun making Marlena wonder what was going on because her son was mysterious when up to something making Lucy smile because her friend was very sweet to the minions, plus she knew how to make cupcakes.

Gru was understanding because he cared about the minions and wanted to help them but saw them excited hugging them making both zGru and Lucy giggle because it was cute.

* * *

A few days later Gru woke up excited because it was his birthday seeing the minions enter with a cake with lit candles making the boy excited because it wasn't everyday you got to have cake for breakfast, blowing out the candles making them happy because they cared about him a lot but we're surprised that Gru had gotten them presents.

"I wanted to share my birthday with you guys, because you guys never got to have a birthday so it's okay." Gru told them opening some of the gifts they had gotten him but they were choked up because they were one big family making Lucy giggle because it was sweet, taking a photo.

"I wonder what your Mom and and uncle Nefario got you, since it's probably something cool." Lucy said to him seeing the minions goofing around with noisemakers making both youngsters nod.

They then saw a dark green furred dog with fangs there making the minions curious as well as Gru.

"Whoa, what kind of dog is that?" Lucy asked Gru.

"I don't know, maybe a monster dog but maybe Nefario made him which is cool but we should ask him." Gru told her seeing his uncle there chuckling.

"I see you found my surprise, his name is Kyle since your Mom figured you wre ready for a pet." he told Tne boy making him excited.

"Thanks uncle, because it's awesome." Gru told him making the minions curious petting it making Gru understand but was looking forward to things but smirked.


	21. Helping Gru With His Bike

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the one shots, plus watching the minion mini movie Training Wheels because I can picture the minions fixing up Gru's bike like they did with Agnes's bike, plus I get to see Minions again with my mom lol**

 **In this one, little Gru is having trouble riding his bike without training wheels but the minions are concerned for him, but try to help him out which was very sweet.**

* * *

was having trouble riding his bike without training wheels because the other kids in his neighbourhood made fun of him because he still used training wheels but Kevin was worried like heck for the boy because he kept falling off and getting hurt which frightened him and the other minions, seeing Gru annoyed as Kevin grabbed the first aid kit because the boy needed it.

"Ow, I hate getting hurt and falling off my bike because the other kids made fun of me, because I took my training wheels off!" Gru muttered annoyed.

Kevin understood patting his head because the boy loved minion cuddles especially from Kevin and Bob but was cleaning Gru up using iodine to help even though it stung a little.

"Aw it'll be okay, as we'll help you out little master as we can do anything." Stuart told him.

Gru nodded as Kevin was bandaging the boy's pointy nose but kissed it since the boy did that with them, when they were hurt so it made Gru feel better.

"Thanks guys, it helps because I miss my training wheels." Gru admitted making them understand but they were having lunch and goofing around because it was they could play all day and stay up.

Kevin was already planning how to make Gru feel better about his bike but needed Lucy's help.

* * *

"Is Gru okay, because of his bike problem?" Lucy asked the minions because she knew Gru was having trouble with riding his bike without his training wheels but Kevin frowned.

"Yes, he keeps falling off and hurt which upsets us because we love him." Bob said hugging his bear Tim making her understand because she cared about Gru too.

"Hey, maybe you guys can think up something that can help him since you guys are pretty smart!" she told tnem.

Kevin and the other minions realised that was a good idea but had ideas because they could turn Bru's bike into something awesome that would be awesome for him to ride.

"You thinking what I'm thinking boys?" Stuart asked Kevin and Bob nodding running to the lair in the house seeing the bike there, grabbing tools making Nefario understand but it was sweet of them.

"You guys really care about him, because he's having trouble with his bike but he'll be okay." Nefario told them seeing Toma nod but was humming to himself but they were goofing around.

Gru was wondering what his minion friends were up to bit Nefario chuckled knowing the boy would love it.

Later he was stunned seeing the new bike they had made him but riding it, unaware the minions had added extra features into it.


	22. Losing Weight

**A/N**

 **Here's more of Tne one shots but it involves a cute and chubby Kevin**

 **After liking maple syrup Tbat Nefario made, Kevin gets a little chubby but Gru and the other minions convince him to lose weight.**

* * *

Stuart noticed that Kevin was getting a bit chubby but wondered how because they were always eating bananas but Nefario had made his own maple syrup and had let Kevin try it, so he wax loving it plus eating pop tarts but Stuart kept poking his big brotner's stomach because he was finding it funny.

"Kevin you okay, you're growing!" Gru said curious as Tne tall minion male was drinking Pepsi hiccuping.

"Hey, we're growing creatures, so it's okay." Kevin told him but Gru saw him get hyper.

"Yeah, he's growing a chubby belly." Stuart heard Mark mutter.

"Somebody ripped his overalls and needs new ones, but Kevin is running around chubby and without clothes." Nefario told them seeing Kevin run out of steam after a whi,e panting making Gru sigh.

He knew that special cereal Nefario had made had started Kevin's belly growth unaware there was something in it that encouraged belly growth plus was addictive like any breakfast cereal but Kevin loved it.

Gru saw him lie down because he was sleepy because all this had made him sleepy as Stuart put a blanket over his sleeping brother.

* * *

Nefario was giving Kevin a check up since despite being a mad scientist he was a doctor of sorts but Gru had asked his uncle to give Kevin a check up hearing him pant but Bob giggled hearing his brother split his overalls making the other minions giggle but Dave saw Kevin's belly, but was poking it making it jiggle but it was cute.

"Aww, somebody likes you and your big belly which is cute." Mark heard Gru say.

"Kev I know you like things like pop tarts and maple syrup, but they're not good all the time for peopke and even minions." Nevario told him.

"But I ate a bomb, and nothing bad happened so a little junk food ain't gonna hurt." Kevin said getting sleepy but drank soda.

"Having junk in your trunk is gonna cause problems, and we care about you so you gotta lose weight." Gru said seeing Kevin nod eating pop tarts.

Bug Nevario had made an antidote to his cereal, giving Kevin some as it went to work, as his chubby belly was gone making Gru relieved because he cared about the tall minion male so wanted him healthy and happy, seeing Kevin's brothers agree because they loved him.


	23. A Day At The Beach

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories but know Tomadahawk is enjoying.**

 **It's still Summer and Gru and his minion friends are at the beach having fun, and if you've seen Minions you know why minions love water lol**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was the weekend but still summer because it was hot so was going to the beach which made Kevin and Tne other minions excited because they loved it there, so Gru didn't know that they had been in Tne Ocean which had felt like home but Gru had made a picnic big enough for them, seeing them building sand Kevin was swimming in the ocean impressing Gru, that he was a strong swimmer.

"The ocean has always felt like home, to us since the dawn of time." Bob told him.

Gru was impressed because he wasn't a good swimmer making the minions understand because Gru had explained about that but Bob was making a huge sand castle with Tim beside him but Tne young male minion was pretending to be king again like when he had ruled England for eight hours.

The minions then was surprised seeing Chomper surf boarding which impressed Kevin because he had no idea his purple minion friend could do that wondering if Pricat was here too, seeing Chomper nod.

"Yep, she's looking for shells on the beach but what're you guys doing here?" Chomper said to Kevin.

The tall minion male was curious about the surfboard, making Chomper understand guessing he could teach Kevin making him excited grabbing a long board, as Chomper was teaching the basics but they were having so much fun, Kevin didn't notice how hot the sun was.

* * *

Kevin was enjoying the sun while sunbathing because he loved doing it and wearing sunglasses but Dave was worrying seeing Kevin sunburnt which hurt him but Gru was pulling him into Tne shade, getting after sun and putting it on him to help.

"It will be okay, because these things happen but we should have lunch now okay?" Gru told him seeing the other minions excited and join them along with Chomper and Pricat making Gru smile because he loved being with his friends.

"Woah, what happened to Kevin?" Pricat asked worried seeing the tall minion male sunburnt.

"He got sunburnt, while sunbathing Pricat." Gru told the female purple minion making her understand seeing Kevin in the shade, but Dave was with him which made her smile because it was like Bob and Toma which was cute.

She saw Bob and Toma drinking soda but giggling making Gru smile because he loved seeing his minion friends so happy but they spent most of the afternoon playing and goofing around before going home.

Later, Marlena was surprised seeing Gru sleepy wondering how hervson and his minion friends were sleepy.

"They had a lot of fun, at the beach today." Nefario told her

Marlena was understanding but happy that her son was having fun with his minion friends but hoped that things would be okay.

Kevin couldn't sleep because of his burn but watched his brothers sleep especially Bob who was sleeping with Tim in his arms but Toma was beside him which made the tall minion male happy, that his sweet little brother had a friend.


	24. Running Amok In A Toy Store

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories but hope peopke are enjoying plus know Tomadahawk enjoys.**

 **In this one, Toma is helping Bob out which is very cute but hope you guys like.**

* * *

"Woo-hoo!" Bob said as he was outside playing on rollerblades because Kevin had just helped him learn how to rollerblade but sometimes he lost his balance meaning a lot of boo-Boo's that either Kevin or Gru had to tend to but Kevin was watching anxious seeing Toma with him.

"Wow, he's getting good at rollerblading but he'll be okay plus I think Gru needs your help." Toma told Tne tall minion male.

"Wait what about Bob, who's gonna watch him?" Kevin asked worriedly because he cared about all his brotners but Bob was Tne youngest so needed watching.

"I can, so go ahead." Toma to,d him making Kevin sigh because he cared about his brothers like when Scarlet had tried to hurt them but Toma understood because he had just joined the minion family and he was seeing this already which was sweet.

He was watching Bob rollerblade but got worried seeing him fall, running to his side.

He saw Bob crying which made Toma worry because he worried about him and was helping him up seeing that Bob had a cut worrying but getting him inside.

He was calming Bob down as they were going inside but Gru wondered what was going on.

* * *

Toma was in the kitchen with Bob seeing the youngest minion cuddling Tim because he had fallen once again while rollerblading which made Toma sad because he cared about Bob, he made him smile with his cute antics and sweetness, so it hurt him seeing him hurt or upset.

"Aw it's gonna be okay, because I can help make it better, like Tim is." Toma told him getting a band-aid putting it on Bob's arm.

"Tankyu Toma, because I don't like boo-boos." Bob told him making him understand because Kevin had been worried about him when he rollerblades.

"You're welcome, because I care about you you know?" Toma said feeling Bob kiss his cheek making him blush and giggle but Stuart understood seeing the band-aid knowing Kevin would understand.

Kevin entered seeing Bob happy and cuddling both Tim his bear and Toma which made the tall minion male smile because he knew that he and his brothers cared about each other but was humming to himself getting a snack.

But they were going to the mall which happened a lot especially Tne toy store as Bob was in there because he loved it in there plus it was almost closing time and Toma wax also in there but was seeing the doors close making both Bob and Toma excited meaning secret fun plus how many kids or minion pups say they'd spent the night in a toy store?

"Ooh, let's play!" Bob said excited making Toma giggle.

They were doing many things like building huge lego sculptures, jumping on trampolines, playing with Nerf stuff among other things.

As Tne sun came up, both minions were having a tea party with stuffed animals especially bears which fit with Bob but his sweet little king was sleepy cuddling him with Tim in his arms falling asleep, but Toma saw the doors open carrying a sleeping Bob on his back.

Kevin and Stuart was relieved that both of them were okay, because they'd been worried about them making Toma giggle softly explaining what they had been doing all night impressing Kevin and Stuart.


	25. Meltdown

**A/N**

 **Here's more and I know Tomadahawk is enjoying, and enjoyed the last one but this one is a little emotional and I think writing my Inside Out series Emotion Siblings gave me the idea for this one, because it involves anger since somebody is having a bad day and it turns into a meltdown.**

 **Kevin is having a bad day a,omg with lack of sleep but Mark's pushing his buttons which makes poor sweet Kevin have a meltdown which stuns his brothers and Gru, but they figure out what caused the meltdown, plus taking an nap helps too.**

 **I love writing these one shots because there are so many things that can happen you know?**

* * *

"Everybody take cover, somebody's angry!" Mark yelled mamimg Gru wonder what was going on hearing angry sounding yells from the lab, mamimg the boy understand but surprised that it was Kevin yelling.

 _He must be having a bad day, but it's weird seeing him like this because he's normally calm._

He saw some of the other minions stunned that their big brother and leader was having a meltdown as Nefario saw that Kevin was calming down seeing the tall minion male calming down, which relieved them because they cared about him.

"Excusa, brothers I need some a,one time." Kevin told them leaving the lab.

* * *

Kevin was hiding under the blanket of his bed because he just wanted some time by himself to cool down plus he felt bad that he had been angry at his brothers for no reason because he had a rough day but didn't want to talk until he felt better, needing a little bit of sleep because he was tired sleeping with his goggles on.

Gru opened the door softly but could hear the tall minion male sleeping which was good because Stuart had told him that Kevin hadn't been sleeping well which made sense as to why the minion had lashed out hoping the nap would make Kevin feel better and then they could talk it out.

The other minions were either in the lab or doing their own thing but worried about Kevin but he would be okay as he was just tired and Mark teasing him had pushed his buttons to the point of meltdown seeing Bob nod.

"I wonder where Kevin went, to cool down?" Stuart said.

Later that early evening Kevin began to stir but felt better for getting sleep but was hungry.

"Ah you're awake, but are you feeling better?" Gru asked.

"Yes, I am feeling better, but sorry about you know." Kevin replied to the boy but felt somebody hug him seeing it was Pricat because the others had told her about Kevin's outburst so she knew her sweet minion knight needed comfort.

"Hey it's okay that you were feelijg angry earlier, because everybody feels certain emotions sometimes but it's gonna be okay." the female purple minion said.

She saw Kevin cuddle her because the sad, bad feelings were still there and he wanted them to go away but Pricat was helping them fade.

"Are they mad at me, my brothers I mean?" Kevin asked softly.

"No they're not mad Kevin tbey're your family, they love you." Gru said seeing Pricat nod but saw he was calmer making them happy because they had been worried about Kevin but said that Mark was scared that Kevin was wanting to fight him.

"I don't want to fight him, because he's my family like you all are." Kevin said seeing Pricat nod at his words because she helped him figure out problems seeing Mark there.


	26. Coffee High

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories but glad Tomadahawk is enjoying.**

 **Bob accidentally tried coffee whi,e out with Toma but Kevin and Pricat help him out.**

* * *

Bob giggled as he and Toma were at Krispy Kreme but they were eating doughnuts but Bob was eating bear clas but giggling because it was a fun way of hanging out, but Toma knew that Kevin and Pricat were going out for a bit and were at Ben and Jerry's hearing Bob giggle wearing his king outfit which made Toma smile, because he had loved that Bob had ruled England for eight hours before Scarlet had ruined things.

"I bet they're having fun, having ice cream since they always hang out." he heard Bob say eating a bear claw and drinking coffee which bothered Toma because Bob was like a little kid so kids shouldn't drink coffee seeing Bob get jittery.

"Get back here, Bob as you're on a coffee high which is not a good thing." Toma told him chasing him but Kevin and Pricat were wondering what was going on, why Toma was chasing Bob.

"Bob tried coffee, and then he got like this." Toma said.

"Okay, we'll help but we were about to go to Ben and Jerry's so it's okay." Kevin told him finding Bob all hyped up as Pricat knew what would sooth little Bob into sleep.

She was singing gently but Bob was getting sleepy making Toma relieved because he cared about him but saw him pass out making them relieved.

"Tankyu guys, as Bob is gonna need sleep." Toma told them but both Kevin and Pricat were going for ice cream so would talk to him later because they cared about Bob hoping their brothers would take good care of him.

* * *

The other minions and Gru wondered why Bob was deep asleep and wearing his king outfit since he and Toma had went out for doughnuts but had tried coffee going hyper until falling asleep at five in the morning but Toma knew that both Kevin and Pricat had helped Toma calm Bob down by things like singing, and using Tim.

"So that's what happens, when you try coffee." little Gru said seeing Kevin nod because he was tired along with Pricat because Chomper told him she had fallen asleep on Tneir couch.

The other minions saw Dave leading Kevin to bed but tucked him in kissing his head because he liked him but Kevin and Pricat were just buddies but they were seeing Gru making breakfast for them but saving some for Bob and Kevin when they woke up.


	27. An Night Apart

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the one shots and know Tomadahawk likes.**

 **While little Gru is on an overnight trip with his class, Bob, Kevin and Stuart along with their brothers are having fun plus have more ideas.**

* * *

"Do you have to go on an overnight trip, little master?" Mark asked little Bru since the boy and his class were going on an overnight trip but he and the minions had to spend an night without each other, which was scary for them.

"Sorry boys but the trip is only for my class, plus minions don't go to school even if Bob followed me to school." Gru told them making Bob chuckle remembering that day.

Kevin understood that sometimes they would be apart from Tne boy but wax trying to put on a brave face and inside, he was anxious in case something happened and they weren't there to protect him.

"I gotta go guys, but I'll be back in the morning." Gru told them but was leaving making Kevin sigh making Dave underdtand knowing what would cheer them up, a party!

Their brothers were getting excited as they were planning ordering takeout making Bob, Kevin and Stuart were excited.

They knew that Marlena was out all night out of town making them understand that they could have fun.

* * *

That early evening Bob, Kevin and Stuart were ordering takeout because Gru wasn't home until morning so they were having fun like having a party plus Kevin was inviting Chomper and Pricat over because they were friends, but things were getting fun.

"Ooh you guys are making a blanket fort, I see?" Chomper told Kevin as he nodded but wondered why Pricat was quiet.

"She has a sore throat guys, but she'll be okay because the doctor gave her medicine." Chomper told Kevin making the tall minion male understand, feeling bad that Pricat had a sore throat but knew it would get better.

They were having fun and goofing around but by morning, they were tired going to bed so they could get some rest making Marlena understand knowing she was picking Gru up leaving them be.

Gru wondered why his minion friends were so tired but understood they had been up all night making Gru worry for them plus he was tired too going to bed as Marlena sighed making Nefario understand because he knew how Gru cared for his minion friends.

He saw Marlena make pancakes for her son and his minion friends when they woke up seeing her relax because she did care about her son which the minions could tell.

Later Kevin was wondering if Pricat was feeling better because of her sore throat whipping out his cellphone because he and Stuart had cellphones but not Bob since he was still a pup of sorts.

Gru smiled because he had missed the minions but it was good knowing the minions had missed him too.


	28. Helping Gru Feel Better

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories but I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **In this one Gru has to get his tonsils out, making the minions worry because they care about him.**

* * *

"You're getting your tonsi,s out, little master but won't that hurt?" Stuart asked Gru because the little boy had been sick with tonsillitis a lot so the doctor had recommended that Gru's tonsils had to come out.

"Yep, it wasn't my idea but the doctor's because my throat gets like this a lot, and my mom agreed." Gru told the minions unaware Nefario was listening knowing how they cared about his nephew, and he cared about them.

"Gru will be okay, and you guys are helping him out so he's gonna need you guys while stuck in bed." the mad scientist said seeing Kyle asleep on his little bed near Gru's bed sighing leaving the room.

"Don't worry about me guys, I'll be okay plus we can hang out after I get home." Gru said coughing but drinkimg making Kevin sigh so was seeing it was getting late plus they and their little master was getting sleepy so we're going to bed.

Nefario understood their worry becausev he saw great things for his nephew in the future but right now, he was just a kid and a very gifted one so knew that he would be fine and they could have fun.

* * *

It was a few days later and the minions were anxious because today was the day of their little master's surgery but we're working on a yummy surprise because Nefario had told them that ice cream would make Gru feel better so we're making a huge ice cream sundae they could all share, because they missed him since he was the best master ever.

"Hey don't sweat it guys, our little master is tough as nails so he'll be pkay plus he's gonna need us when stuck in bed." Stuart told them but it only But made his brothers more nervous.

But later they saw Gru home but sleepy which relieved them but we're making him feel better because they were his friends and wanted him to be happy.

Plus Kevin was riding on a scooter making Nevario worry in case the tall minion male was in trouble but was seeing him stop but relieved that he was okay seeing Bob in his king outfit and playing with Toma which he found cite

Kevin agreed but he was checking on Gru but the boy was asleep


	29. Feeling The Heat

**A/N**

 **He-he here's more of the stories and after getting reviews, I felt like updating plus it is summer plus very happy that Minions is doing very well plus stunned that people are enjoying my minion stuff on here.**

 **In this one, it's s hot summer day and while Gru and the minions are having fun, ice cream leads to antics and mischief.**

* * *

It was a hot summer day and Gru and his minions were playing outside and Gru was wearing nothing but shorts plus Nefario had made super sprinklers making the minions were having fun so we're running around without overalls on or wearing shorts because it was so hot, which Gru didn't mind because he didn't want them overheated.

But as soon as they heard the music of the ice cream truck, the minions were getting excited running out of the backyard making little Gru worty in case either anything happened to them or the neighbours saw because it would be really hard for him to explain about tnem, leaving Tne backyard.

"C'mon guys just be careful, because the neighbours might ask questions, because my mom, me and Uncle Nevario are the only ones who know about you guys." the boy them which made them curious.

"Will they be mad at us, because we're being ourselves?" Kevin asked him scared like Bob when he'd been forced to give Scarlet Overkill the crown.

"A little, but I'm responsible for you guys." Gru said after they got their ice cream.

They were going back to the backyard and having fun, making Gru relieved because he knew that Nefario was worried hugging the boy.

The minions thought that was sweet knowing that zGru had went after them to protect them but stunned Gru wasn't mad at tnem for running off like that underdtanding that he was a kid, so didn't want to yell because they were friends plus they could sense how worried he'd been finding tnem.

* * *

Nefario was relieved that his nephew and his minions were back in the backyard because he'd been worried coming outside and not seeing them there had worried him because when Marlena wasn't here, he was supposed to be looking after Gru and the minions hoping that Marlena wouldn't know.

"Sorty uncle but the minions left the backyard, and I'm responsible for them remember?" Gru told him making Nefario underdtand but proud of him for that.

"Yes because the neighbours don't get them, or mightbtry to tell the Government and Tney might take tnem away, which I can't bear to see happen." Gru told him making him understand but was knowing that Gru really cared about the minions.

He saw Tnat it was getting hotter plus he didn't want to have his nephew or the minions sunburnt so we're staying in the shade seeing how most of them were getting sleepy from the sun like Bob plus most of the minions were not wearing clothes right now, but they were like kids so it was kind of

He was letting them be, but Gru was feeling hot unawsre he'd gotten some sun making Kevin stunned getting Nefario making him understand tending to his nephew.

He knew that would happen but was seeing the minions look worried but Nefario explained that Gru had gotten sunburnt but he would be okay.


	30. Taking Care Of A Sore Stomach

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but thanks to Tomadahawk since talking to him gave me more ideas for this series like girl minions, turning little Bob into a sweet purple minion among otner things lol**

 **In this one, Bob, Gru, Pricat, Stuart and Toma are trying to get Kevin to sleep plus Kevin has a sore stomach which might be the reason why.**

* * *

Bob, Stuart and Toma were concerned because Kevin hadn't been sleeping a lot plus there were dark rings under his eyes from lack of sleep, plus his mind was very sleepy but Pricat sighed because it was weird seeing her knight all sleepy but snapping at his brothers and had almost bit Stuart, wondering what had made Tne tall minion male so tired.

"We've no idea, but he was helping out on the lab and using his lava lamp gun." Toma told Tne female purple minion making her worry seeing Kevin bump into things.

She knew he needed sleep, but had ideas like hot cocoa, cuddles and lava lamps that would help Kevin go to sleep.

* * *

"Kevin needs an nap guys, but he won't admit it to himself but lava lamps can help, they're very soothing and hypnotic plus there's cuddles that can sooth a cranky minion." Gru told them making the other minions underdtand.

But seeing Kevin clutch his stomach making Pricat underdtand now why her minion knight hadn't been sleeping because he had a sore stomach making Bob and Stuart worry along with Tneir brothers.

"It must be from when he ate that bomb, to save us!" Mark said as Gru was scooping Kevin up onto his back.

"C'mon buddy, let's get you checked out." Gru told him going to the lab with Nefario making Bob sad but Toma was hugging him.

"Kev will make it, as he's tough like how he fought Scarlet." Pricat told herself hugging him too because they were all buddies and minions.

Later that next day Kevin was awake but felt a little better wondering what had made his stomach sore but it was radiation from Herb Overkill's ultimate weapon but Nefario had helped him out, but now he just needed to rest.

"You're okay, as we were so worried!" Pricat said hugging him making the tall minion male underdtand stroking her long purple bangs along with patting Bob's head knowing how he had been scared so it was okay now, but Stuart was quiet, because he had been worried too.


	31. Making New Criends

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the antics and in this one, it involves girl minions lol**

 **Kevin and his tribe meet a tribe of girl minions and their leader Ellie and at first Kevin and his brothers are scared because they've never met other minions before despite Chomper and Pricat, but they all become buddies.**

 **I like this**

* * *

and his minion friends were stunned finding out that there were girl minions but they lived with a young woman named Casey but Kevin and his brotners were scared imagining that girl minions might be scary or mean, making Pricat roll her eyes at her friends.

"I don't think they're mean, p,us you realise I'm a girl with fangs and I've never hurt you guys." she said hugging Kevin making him feel better.

"Yeah, but we like you and your fangs, you're cute!" Kevin replied giggling.

Gru was unaware that Tne tall minion male kind of had a crush on the female purple minion, plus his hormones were going nuts because he was still in puberty compared to Stuart.

"Somebody likes you!" Stuart sang to Pricat mamimg her giggly.

"What's going on, with Kevin?" Gru asked not understanding being seven.

"You will when you're older, trust me." Nefario said knowing Kevin was having his first crush and on Pricat!

"Leave him be Stu, as this is normal, even for guy minions." Nefario told him but Chomper sighed but was letting his sister be.

* * *

Pricat smirked as she was hanging out with the girl minions led by a tall girl minion named Ellie but she and her sisters were curious about Kevin and his brotners but it gave the female purple minion a great idea, leading them to Gru's house because Kevin and his brotners were in the backyard, goofing around but stunned seeing girl minions hiding.

But Stuart saw Bob hugging some which made them curious because they thought they were the only minions on the planet making Ellie giggle.

"You guys need us, to make Tne species survive, but it's cool." Ellie told Kevin seeing Pricat beside him holding hands making Ellie smile because it was cute.

"Are you guys together, or something?" Ellie asked as both minions blushed.

"We're just good friends, that's it." Kevin told her mamimg Pricat giggle but we're goofing around mamimg Gru smile because it was cute, that his minions were making friends seeing Nefario chuckle.

He knew that Gru was like that around Lucy but not aware of it but saw a messy haired woman there seeing Ellie and the female minions hug her.

"That's Casey, she's our queen and found us." Ellie told Kevin makimg him understand but they could all hang out later, making Gru smile but Choper realised they had to go making Pricat understand hugging Kevin before going.


	32. A Different Side Of Bob

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories and thanks to Tomadahawk for this one since it involves his favourite minion Bob.**

 **Bob becomes a sweet purple minion pup after being tricked into drinking PX-41 by Stuart but it's okay plus Chomper and Pricat are helping Bob out especially Toma.**

* * *

Toma giggled seeing Bob had drank PX-41 but now a purple minion bit a sweet one but not wild bit he was chubby with little baby fangs in his mouth but he had the brain of a little kid but made sense since he was still a pup but Toma loved him, but Kevin was surprised.

"Look what I did, big brother!" Bob said giggling but it was cute like Pricat in Tne baby photos Eldora had shown him.

"Bob, how did this happen, you being all furry and purple?" Kevin asked seeing Bob cuddling Tim his bear which made him relieved.

"Stuart told him it was soda, and he drank it but he's adorable." Toma said to Tne tall minion male but they were letting Bob stay that way seeing him look at himself in the mirror but he looked cute giggling making them smile but it was cute eating brownies.

"Aww but he'll be okay, because he likes Toma, you know?" Pricat said to them plus Gru was impressed by that plus guessed that things were going well so smirked seeing Bob playing but cuddling Toma making him giggle.

* * *

"Aw Bob looks cute as one of us, but can't believe Stuart made him drink PX-;1, bit Chomper and I can help him but he's like us smart and himself on the inside despite being purple and furry." Pricat told Kevin blushing holding his hand.

patting Bob's purple furred "Oh brother!" Chomper told himself slapping himself in the face knowing Pricat had a mega crush on Kevin but they had to help Bob out but keep this a secret from Gru." Chomper said seeing Toma pet Bob / purple furreKevin d head.

"But he's cute as this, like a purple minion pup!" Toma said to them.

Kevin noticed this but agreed with Toma but saw Bob following them as they were going outside so was full of beans making the others giggle.


	33. Remembering A Good Memory

**A/N**

 **Here's more of Tne stories, but thanks to Tomadahawk.**

 **This one is very sweet, because Kevin is explaining how he and Pricat first met and became friends.**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was a good day but Ellie and her sisters were hanging out with Kevin and his brothers but Ellie saw both Kevin and Pricat dancing to J-pop music waving their hands in Tne air like they just didn't care making Ellie giggle, but something came to her mind.

"Hey I have a question, how did you two meet?" the tall minion female asked them.

"Yeah, how did you guys meet?" Toma asked Kevin.

He was starting to remember.

"What's going on, I thought you guys were dancing?" Bob asked him, as Ellie was stunned seeing Bob as a purple minion but was curious since Kevin was gonna tell a story, and it wasn't Pricat doing it this time.

* * *

 _It was a hot summer day in the backyard of the Gru house as Bob, Kevin and Stuart were playing along with their brothers plus they were pups goofing around, but the horn of the ice cream truck made tnem happy, running out of Tne backyard excitedly after it._

 _"Gelato!" they yelled excited catching up to it compared to the kids in the neighbourhood but they heard crying which made Kevin curious wondering where it was coming from._

 _He saw a female purple minion pup in nothing but black shorts with long messy purple hair which made Tne male minion pup curious, because he wondered why she was sad because he hated seeing anybody sad even his brothers._

 _"Some mean big kids took my gelato money, and I can't buy any gelato!" she said sniffling making him underdtand._

 _"Aww, I have extra money, I can get us both gelato." Kevin told her._

 _"Tankyu, my name's Pricat, me and my brotner moved into an new house with our Mommy." Tne female purple minion pup said eating gelato._

 _"I'm Kevin, and those are all my brothers bit it's good making friends, especially new ones." he told her._

 _Pricat smiled because they were becoming friends at once, unaware that as Tney grew up, they would be best friends.._

 _"Pricat, there you are and did you get gelato?" she heard somebody ask seeing a male purple minion pup with spiked purple hair there._

 _"This is my brotner Chomper, Kevin." Pricat told him._

 _"Ooh you made an new friend, I see?" Chomper told her seeing her nod._

 _"Yep, my new friend is named Kevin, he helped me get gelato." Pricat said making Chomper smile because it was cute._


	34. Minion Beach Party

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the antics, but sorry for not updating.**

 **In this one, it's summer and Kevin and his brothers throw their own beach party but it's fun plus it was inspired after listening to some of the Teen Beach 2 songs but hope Tomadahawk likes.**

* * *

It was now Summer but Kevin saw Gru packing like he was going on a trip since they'd heard his Mom talking about going on a vacation seeing the boy nod but was explaining he would be back in two weeks making Kevin underdtand hoping the boy woukd stay safe making Gru nod, because he knew how without a master his minion friends had no purpose but wouldn't let that happen.

"Hey don't worry about it, plus you guys just have fun while we're gone, okay?" Gru told Tne tall minion male.

Kevin nodded as he and his brothers were getting ideas and w"Hey ith the summer heat, they needed to cool down.

"Hey we need a pool, in here you know, so we can cool down?" Dave said as their brothers were getting excited because minions really, really loved water since that was where they'd been born.

They were getting to work but Gru was in awe but knew fun was going to happen, because anytime he was around them, fun followed.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Gru told tnem hearing tnem laugh.

* * *

"Holy bananas, they made a pool in the backyard!" Chomper said as Pricat giggled at her brotner because it was pretty cool what Kevin and his brothers had did to keep cool.

"Yes, plus Gru did order us to have fun while he was away Pritty." Kevin said to Pricat making the female purple minion giggle but Chomper roll his eyes.

"Beach party, yes!" Toma heard Bob say making him smile because his king was very sweet.

Chomper sighed as he cared about Pricat but felt his heart skip a beat around her but knew her thing with Kevin was just s crush and when it faded, he would have a shot so for now he let them be.

They were hula dancing among other things but the neighbours were concerned by all Tne noise but we're almost calling the cops making Kevin sigh because they were always like this, when they were having fun.

They were having fun but not caring but Pricat was understanding but were dancing making Kevin giggle.

They were also eating sundaes since they'd made a mini ice cream parlour since they loved ice cream but it was good which both Chomper and Pricat loved since they tried ice cream getting hyper making Kevin chuckle.


	35. Having Gelato

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the one shots and hope you guys like.**

 **In this one, Gru is back from vacation but impressed by what the minions did while he was gone.**

* * *

It was now cool that evening and the minions were making sundaes for dessert but we're excited because until Gru and his Mom along with Nefario got back, they had the house to themselves so it was fun meaning partying among other things, making Kevin happy plus Chomper and Pricat were hanging out, because they liked hanging out with Kevin and his brothers.

"You okay, you don't want our help?" Chomper asked them.

"I think we're good bro, but thanks." Kevin said.

They were understanding but hoped Gru didn't mind what their friends were doing this while he was away, but then again Gru encouraged this.

They were enjoying sundaes because they'd missed the gelato truck but it was okay because these were way better.

"You think our little master is okay, on vacation?" Stuart asked as Kevin nodded but was drinking soda seeing Chomper giggle but was hyper along with the others.

* * *

Gru was impressed when he, Marlena and Nevario got back from vacation seeing the pool the minions had made betting that they'd had a lot of parties while he was away, seeing Kevin nod explaining making Gru chuckle because they were always having fun.

He knew they still had some of summer left before he had to go back to school making Kevin and the others underdtand but happy because they cared about him.

They were glad that Scarlet Overkill was gone now because things were okay but we're hanging out together but Gru smirked since they were going to have pizza for dinner because he and his Mom along with Nefario we're back from vacation.

He was telling the minions about vacation plus had brought gifts back, but it was sweet because they had missed him making him chuckle.

He was explaining about things but Bob was curious about the Bears Gru had mentioned seeing as Kevin chuckled knowing how his little brother loved bears.


	36. A Trip Around The World

**A/N**

 **Here's more and sorry for not updating in a whi,e but I still love my minions**

 **In this one, Gru has to do homework so Kevin and Stuart take him on a trip around Tne world in Nevario's plane so you can bet mischief will abound with a boy who wants to be a super villain and his minions lol.**

 **Enjoy Tne antics.**

* * *

was now ten years old but he was excited about getting older which made the minions worry a little because they thought he wouldn't want to be around them which was not true because he loved them being his brothers plus he was doing a project in school about Tne world but it wasn't much fun, giving the minions a great idea since Nefario had made a plane so they and their little master could travel around the world.

"Great idea guys, let's do it plus this is a way better way for doing homework!" Gru told them making Kevin chuckle because Stuart had suggested this idea.

They were making sure that Nefario wasn't around guessing he would say no, but he was gone seeing the plane, plus Gru knew about planes.

"Where should we go first?" Gru asked them.

"Italy, let's get stuffed crust!" Stuart said.

"Japan, let's go fight ninjas." Kevin replied.

"Whoa, whoa guts we have plenty of time to go everywhere." Gru told tnem.

"Okay, but not France in case Napeleon is around." Kevin told Gru.

Gru was curious as they were flying off on their journey hoping Nefario and their brothers weren't worried or freaked out about them disappearing.

Gru smirked as they were having fun.

* * *

Nevario was stunned when Tne plane returned a few days ago with Gru, Kevin and Stuart guessing they had felt like taking a jaunt in it as Kevin saw that Nevario guessed they'd taken the plane hearing Gru explain that they had helped him do his homework by flying around the world, making Tne mad scientist sigh.

"I'm just happy you guys are safe, since I'm in charge until your Mom gets home but your teacher is going to be surprised." Nefario said seeing Gru nod.

Kevin grinned as he and Stuart were happy Tne little master hadn't gotten into trouble for borrowing Tne plane and flying it around Tne world.

"We'll talk later about that boys, go rest." Nefario said to both minions making SThey tuart roll his eye at that but he was used to getting in trouble by now, making Kevin giggle.

They saw their brothers surround them wondering where they had went as both Kevin and Stuart were explaining they and Gru had went around the world.

They were sleepy but going to their rooms because they were tired like Gru was hearing snores from Bru's room.

Bob sighed as he had been playing with Toma but also his teddy bear Tim because he guessed Gru was tired so left him be seeing his brothers there playing or he,Ping Nefario out with things plus were making brunch for Gru, Kevin and Stuart making Nefario understand but it was sweet.


	37. Dealing With Mini Minions

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope you guys like but couldn't resist writing more for my minion boys**

 **Nefario's new machine turns Tne minions into little kids or mini minions meaning Gru has to take care of them until Nefario can fix the machine.**

* * *

Gru was stunned waking up the next morning seeing the minions act strangely like they were like little kids along with messily eating but it was like they were growing down which made Gru curious unaware Nefario had been working on an age regressing machine plus had tested it on minions, meaning they were growing down.

"You guys okay, are you sick?" Gru asked hearing Kevin giggle.

Nefario was guessing that the machine had worked seeing them begin to turn into two year old mini minions surprising Gru because they were crying.

"Aww, it's gonna be okay guys!" he told them cuddling them.

Nefario explained to Gru about what had happened to the minions making him understand.

"This isn't good, Uncle, we need to fix it!" Gru said seeing the mini minions run around and playing making Nefario chuckle.

"Until I can fix it, you have to take care of tnem." Nevario told him.

Gru gulped at this because he hoped he could do this seeing Mark being a bully and bugging his age regressed siblings making him annoyed comforting them and yelled at Mark.

"Geez, you should be nicer to your brothers!" Gru yelled.

Mark began to whimper like he was beginning to cry making him worry but was comforting him making him relax.

* * *

Gru sighed as the age regressed minions were playing in the playpen because Nefario needed time to fix the machine to turn them back to normal but Gru found it was cute hoping they would be okay because he cared about them since they were brothers, hoping Nefario could fix things.

He was guessing that his minion brothers were very cute as mini minions but hoped his Mom wasn't home yet because she would either be curious or worry seeing Kevin sneak out of the play pen, but was running around, plus the sounds from the lab made the male mini minion curious, opening the door to the lab going down there.

His eyes grew wide with wonder as he saw a lot of inventions but in his age regressed mind, he thought they were toys.

Nefario was worried for the mini minion making sure he was safe because he knew that Gru cared about them making sure that Kevin was okay plus had managed to fix the machine, turning Kevin back to his normal age, making the tall minion male confused because he had no clue what had happened.

"There was a snafu, when I was trying out my new machine which turned you and your brothers into mini minions for a while." Nefario told him.

He understood but was seeing him turn his brothers back to their normal ages as Gru chuckled that things were back to normal.


	38. Going To School With Gru

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories but this one was inspired by Star Sparkle Minion because she told me about what would happen if the minions followed her to school and one thing led to another in my imagination.**

 **Bob, Kevin and Stuart follow Gru to school and all heck breaks loose he-he.**

* * *

"Aw, do you have to go to school?" Kevin heard Bob ask as Gru was getting ready for school since he was in fourth grade but they were wanting to go with him to keep him calm down because sometimes Gru got stressed after school so they could help him, seeing him get on the bus but Bob, Kevin and Stuart were following him to school.

"You think our little master won't mind, that we're at school?" Bob asked his bigger brothers.

"He'll be happy we're there, Bob." Stuart told him.

"Okay, but it'll be fun." Bob said making Kevin smile at his little brother because he was right about that.

They entered the school building along with Gru and the other kids but Gru was happy but surprised they were here hugging them.

"We followed you to help you, so you would 't get stressed." Kevin told him.

"That's cute because I kinda missed you guys, when I'm at school." he told them.

"Aww, yeah." Kevin said as they were under his desk but peeked out seeing the teacher talk making them curious.

"That's our teacher, who's sort of the big boss here." Gru whispered.

"Ohh, but it's okay." Kevin whispered making him smile because it was cute chuckling because at recess they could let loose and have fun but Gru was doing work.

Thankfully the recess bell rang meaning fun but Gru and the minions were running around and having fun making the other kids amused.

They were goofing around but when the bell rang, the kids were going back inside but the minions were annoyed.

They were understanding but it was Gym class plus they were playing dodgeball making Gru anxious because he wasn't good at sports seeing the minions help which made him happy and was having fun stunning the teacher making Gru excited.

* * *

Gru chuckled because it was lunchtime and he, Bob, Kevin and Stuart were sitting at a table eating and goofing around plus the minions were drinking milk or chocolate milk giggling hysterically along with Gru making some of the other kids curious about them, making Gru roll his eyes at them for staring at his minion friends.

"Are those guys on your class, little master?" Stuart asked seeing Gru nod.

"Yes, but it's okay because I can just ignore them." Gru told them eating making them understand because they cared about him.

In Art class, they were painting or finger painting which Gru found adorable because they were innocent seeing other kids stare as Kevin gave them a look plus saw Bob had to go to the restroom.

"Uh-oh, we gotta take him!" Gru told them.

"I got this, stay here." Kevin told him as he and Bob went to the restroom but he was helping him with his overall straps because he couldn't undo them by himself, seeing him go which was good because his little brother sometimes had trouble going to the bathroom, and wore pull ups at night.

Gru and Stuart were relieved seeing them return as the final bell rang meaning the end of the day going home but it was okay seeing the other minions hug them making Gru chuckle.


	39. School Antics

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories but hope you guts enjoy.**

 **Tne minions are playing school whi,e Bob, Kevin and Stuart are at school with Gru but having fun.**

* * *

"Can we go to school again?" Bob asked as it was night time and the other minions were surprised that Bob, Kevin and Stuart had went with Gru to school plus were curious about what it was like.

"Sure we can, since Gru was happy we were there." Kevin told his little brother seeing Bob cuddle his bear Tim getting sleepy since he was wearing pull ups in case he had an accident in Tne middle of the night.

"So, is this school place fun?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, did they let you do cool things?" Mark asked.

Kevin chuckled telling them unaware Gru could hear them while getting ready for bed plus his Mom and uncle had went out for Tne night and feeling lonely to sleep.

"At school, they let you p,au with balls and drink all Tne chocolate milk Yoj want, p,us theylet you finger paint and stuff." Stuart said making Gru chuckle at what they were talking about, because to him schol, was okay so it was cure seeing them all exvited about school.

They were surprised seeing him there but understood after he explained making Kevin underdtand cuddling the boy because he always got like this but Stuart smiled at this because it was very cute.

The They were telling stories but out like lights.

The next morning they were having pancakes but Gru was happy that Bob, Kevin and Stuart were going to school with him again getting ready for school but Bob was hugging Toma and kissed his head going after his brothers and Gru onto the bus.

They were excitedly talking about Tne day which made Gru very happy because his minion Brotners were with him which made school fun.

At school they were having fun especially at recess because they were goofing around as usual but saw Toma here making Bob very happy because he missed him but Toma had found the kindergarten room which fitted Bob.

"Good idea, as kindergarten is perfect for Bob." Stuart told Toma.

Bob went in there but loving the toys there and stuffed animals plus playing with Tne other kids there making him happy.

* * *

The next day while Bob, Kevin and Stuart were at school with Gru the other minions were playing school from what Kevin had told them so we're finger painting hoping that their brothers were okay at school.

Nefario smiled seeing this knowing that Bob, Kevin and Stuart followed Gru to school now which was good because he and Marlena, Gru's motner worried about Gru so it was a good thing.

At school it was Gym class meaning soccer making Gru anxious but it was okay because his minion brothers were here, so it would be fine plus they were dressed like kids so it was okay.

They were a team but Kevin and Stuart were fierce and aggressive scoring goals wThey hich made Gru happy so he could get a good grade.

They were going to lunch after taking a shower because they had worked up a sweat playing soccer but Bob was upset after falling but Kevin was cuddling him but kissed Tne injury making his little brother happy running to the kindergarten p"Awlayground, playing on the play equipment.

"Aw that's cute!" Kevin said to Stuart.

Plus after lunch they were working on art projevts but Kevin guessed the kindergarteners were taking their nap meaning Bob was taking an nap too which was good for him.

"That's good, because he normally takes naps." Kevin told them.


	40. Thinking Of Gru As A Father

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories but thanks to those who reviewed.**

 **In this one, Gru and the minions are getting ready for Halloween but Bob makes him realise something huge.**

* * *

It was now October meaning Halloween was on Tne way making Gru, Lucy and Tne minions we're excited plus had just came back from the pumpkin patch and picking out pumpkins plus the minions were dressed as vampire minions like when they'd served Dracula making Gru smile.

"Aw, my cute little brothers look more adorable." Gru said.

"Yeah daddy, like when we served Dracula!" Bob told him.

Gru was stunned by what Bob said but it was cute plus he was chubbier but it was okay seeing him go play.

Kevin was making punch but Lucy knew things were going to be fun on Halloween seeing Gru nod but they were relaxing.

"Bob is right, as you are like a dad to them." Lucy said.

"But I'm ten, not an adult!" Gru told her.

"You take care of them, you feed them and give them love." Lucy explained making Kevin and Bob agree with her.

Gru understood because they were like a family but saw Stuart goofing around but we're excited for Halloween gettingbtheir hands on all Tne candy they wanted and get hyper.

Lucy giggled at him but was going home before her Mom worried making Gru understand

He was ordering pizza but was sleepy making Kevin understand as they left him be since school wiped Gru of energy.

Bob was playing with Tim his bear and Toma and his Disgust pkush but they were looking forward to Halloween because he'd overheard Kevin telling Gru about the mischief they could pull.

Later Gru and the minions were enjoying pizza but Bob was enjoying things but hoped Gru was okay after calling him dad since he thought he was mad at him.

"It's okay, if you guys wanna call me that." Gru told them.

Plus Kevin knew who could help with Halloween stuff, Chomper and Pricat since they were purple minions but knew they were busy so could wait.


	41. Two Little Brothers

"Woah, Bob got more big bones!" Stuart said to Kevin.

"Stu, he can't help it, plus Toma loves him and can't stop cuddling him." Kevn said.

They knew that Bob liked Nefario's weird cereal which was odd but Toma was cuddling him a lot but Bob had a great idea waddling over to where Nefario's Age Ray was.

"Should we stop him, Kev?" Stuart asked seeing Kevin shake his head seeing Bob adjust the dials to his age hitting Toma with the Ray but Toma shook it off.

"You okay Bob, why staring?" Toma asked him.

"Oh nothing, but you'll feel better soon." Bob said going to play.

"Maybe it didn't work, after all." Kevin told himself seeing Toma was slowly changing but giggly like Bob shrinking down in height to Bob's height.

"It did work, but that means two little brothers!" Kevin said.

Later before lunch Toma was sleepy but had been acting like his sweet king which made Gru curious because he had no idea that Bob had used the Age Ray on Toma plus Stuart was stunned that they now had two little brothers to watch out for.

Gru was stunned seeing another little purple minion pup that was cuddling Bob all to himself wondering what was going on but Stuart saw that Gru couldn't tell it was Toma seeing Pricat there cuddling Kevin because he was needing some.

Gru chuckled because it was cute knowing how Pricat had a crush on Kevin which was adorable seeing him kiss her cheek making her happy purring making Nevario surpri"Well, sed by that and Chomper sigh, knowing Pricat would be giggly all night.

"Well, they still are teenage minions so it makes sense." Nevario said.

"Yes, but Pri is gonna be up all night."Chomper to,d him.

But it was cute and Gru saw Pricat excited but sad they had to get home before Lucy worried making the female purple minion teen underdtand leaving as Kevin blushed hearing Stuart teasing him.

"Leave him alone, as that's not very mature." Nefario told him.

Kevin blushed because he loved Pricat's cuddles but hated Stuart's teasing as he should understand being a teenager too seeing Bob and Toma cuddling which was cute seeing Toma giggly guessing Bob had fed him something


	42. Worrying For A Friend

"Mmm, breakfast good!" Bob said giggling and was eating that cereal Nefario had made but his belly poked out from under his top but the cereal did that to his metabolism hearing a rip in his pants.

"He had a content look on his Purpke furred face but waddling after Getying Toma to try some of that cereal hearing him hyper and giggling but his metabolism was changing as he was eating another bowl as his belly grew a little.

"Mmm, this good, more!" Toma said eating as his hand got puffy.

"Woah, that cereal is not like normal cereals, even if Bob loojs okay after eating it." Kevin said seeing Toma sleepy making the tall minion male sigh.

He saw Toma's Purpke belly a little chubby seeing Bob waddling around or crawling around but got stuck.

Kevin got him out hearing him giggle but sleepy since he was a bit lazy going to sleep cuddling Tim making Pricat giggle because it was cute.

"Let me guess, he ate Nevario's cereal again?" she told Kevin.

* * *

Kevin and Pricat were goofing around but dancing to J Pop music since Bob and Toma were taking their naps so they wouldn't bother them because if Bob got woken up during his nap he would be cranky or throw a tantrum which he hated.

"You okay, why're you blushing are you okay?" Kevin asked.

He was unaware Pri wasn't feeling so well plus he noticed her cheeks were swollen hearing her cough a lot.

"Hey, you don't look okay let me get Nefario or Gru!" Kevin told her.

He was carrying her on his back feeling her wrap her lone arms aroubd his back in a hug but feeling terrible making Nefario stunned.

"Kev, I'm not that kind of doctor!

She needs a doctor, not a mad scientist." Nefario said.

He was seeing Pricat still pretty sick knowing her brotner could help but couldn't leave her here going to where they lived with Lucy and her Mom as it was raining but he didn't care because Pricat needed him carrying her and running to Chomper and Zpricat's house, hearing Pricat whimper coughing a lot.

He rang the doorbell shaking some of the wet off seeing Chomper answer shocked seeing his sister sick and her purple furred cheeks swollen stunned that Kevin had broughy his sister all this way letting him in seeing he was soaked.

"Aw, Pri's really sick but thankfully Mom is home." Chomper told him.

He was staring at his sister's swollen,en purple furred cheeks as Lucy's Mom entered.

"Poor Pri, I think she has mumps." Lucy's Mom said.

"She'll be okay, right?" Kevin said.

"Yes, but she needs to rest and take medicine so I shoukd call the doctor and how did Pri get here?" Lucy's mom said.

"Kevin brought her the way here, mom." Chomper said.

He was poking one of his sister's swollen cheeks but Kevin stopped him explaining that wasn't a good idea making Chomper underdtand.

"Sorry, Kev." Chomper told him.

"C'mon sweetie, let's get you to bed." Lucy's mom told Pricat as she was going to her and Chomper's room but Kevin was worried for Pricat because he cared about her very much.

"Don't worry, you should get home and we'll tell you if she is sick." Chomper told him.

Kevin was going back home but Gru was getting him a towel seeing him dry off.

He was going to take a shower but hoped Pricat was feeling okay but he sneezed a bit but giggled putting on fleece pyjamas and slipper socks.


	43. Taking Care Of A Sick Bob

Bob was getting ready for bed but didn't want to go to bed because his big brothers and Gru were still up playing but Tne chubby Purpke minion pup was needing his sleep or he would get cranky Tne next day hearing giggling seeing Gru running around plus Toma was sleepy too rubbing his eyes but wondered if Bob was okay understanding but sitting on Bob's bed because the bed was bigger

"Aww, we need our sleep to get energy to play." Toma said yawning.

"Yes, but they're having fun without us." Bob told him.

"It's okay." Toma him plus had his bear with him.

Both pups were out like lights by the time their older brothers were going to bed making Kevin smile because it was so cute knowing how Bob wanted to stay up and play since earlier they'd played in Tne rain which had been fun, plus germs were invading Bob cokd ones but it was normal.

* * *

The next morning Toma was concerned because Bob didn't feel good feeling he was red hot Pkus he was sniffly but grumpy which worried him seeing Kevin there explaining as the tall minion male placed a hand on his little brother worried.

"Yes, Tne Poir guy is coming down with something but we need Nevario and right now, he was taking Gru to shook!" Kevin to,d the Purpke minion pup.

"He'll be okay, maybe it's just a fever." Stuart said shrugging his shoulders.

"No, it's a cold, but we need a second opinion." Kevin replied hearing Bob cough worrying Toma seeing Nevario home going to get him.

Nefario was understanding examining Bob feeling he was coming down with something making Kevin sigh.

He saw Pricat there hugging him which was helping him feel better as he explained mamimg the female purple minion understand cuddling him.

"Yes, as Bob has a cold." Kevin said seeing Bob waddle sluggish.

"Oh sweetie, you need to rest." Pricat said to him.

"Play!" Bob said sneezing but laughed.

Kevin was leading him back to bed but Toma was understanding that Bob was sick plus was knowing his chubby king needed to get better seeing him asleep tucking him in seeing him cuddle his bear Tim makimg Toma smile hoping things would be okay.

Gru saw Toma dressed like a doctor but playing with Bob after Kevin explained to him after he got home from school wanting to help but Kevin was scared in case he got sick too seeing him cuddling Bob who was getting sleepy making Pricat smile.

"Whoa Kev, just relax as kids get sick too every now and then." she assured him.

"How did Bob get sick, in the first place?" Gru asked.

"We were playing in the rain and that's how but he'll get better." Kevin said to him.

Gru understood knowing some kids in class had colds so understood Kevin's freaking out because he cared about his brothers but was sleepy making Pricat understand since taking care of your family exhausted you but it was rewarding carrying Kevin on her back, trying not to squee in joy going to where Kevin and his brothers slept.

She was tucking him into bed kissing his head since he needed his rest going back downstairs making Gru understand but knew Kevin just needed to recharge his energy but hoped he was okay.

That night before bed Pricat was braiding her long bangs like how one of her friends had shown her but it kept tangles out of her hair which she hated along with them in her soft purple fur but in dark blue pynamas hearing Chomper asleep.

"Hm, this look is daring, bold." she said looking at herself in the mirror but yawning.

She was going into Tne room she and Chomper shared climbing into her side of the huge bed they shared and out like a light in happy dreams.


	44. Big Little Brother

"What's up with Kev?" Gru asked.

"Chompervand zPricat along with Lucy and her Mom went to Japan for a vacation." Stuart said.

"Oh, I see he misses his girlfriend." Gru said.

Kevin blushed at this as he did miss a certain female purple minion but he was looking forward to when she was coming back plus Christmas was approaching so had made her s gift like Gru had for Lucy so ignoring Stuart's teasing.

He saw Bob and Toma playing Tag but Bob was clumsy but accidentally spilt Nefario's growth formula giggling but stunned because it reminded Kevin of when he'd gotten giant size seeing Bob grow a few inches in height impressing Kevin and Stuart as their big little brother scooped them up into a hug along with Toma.

"This is so cool, Bob!" Toma said giggling.

"Yes, me bigger!" Bob said making Gru nod.

"We need to make an antidote, Gru!" Nefario said.

Bob then giggled walking out of the house or crawling with Kevin and Toma on his huge purple shoulders gigglimg because being big was fun stumbling a little.

"Whoa Bob, one foot at a time!" Kevin heard Toma say.

"Sorry!" Bob said as his voice echoed.

Kevin had an idea knowing the park was Pervect for Bob to run around in without causing too much trouble seeing Bob excited feeling the ground shake beneath makimg Toma nervous.

"I was like this, when I was giant, besides to Bob it's just a game plus Gru and Nefario probably are making an antidote so let's just have fun." Kevin said as they entered the park.

They were having fun once Bob put them down but wanted to play on the jungle gym like normal but Kevin explained that wasn't a good idea but they were still having fun plus Gru had just phoned Kevin explaining they'd made an antidote but Bob needed his nap, so they could do it without Bob running off.

"No problem, as we can do that easy." Kevin said hearing Bob whimper seeing a cut on his hand, as Kevin climbed up to look.

"Aww, it's Ojay it's just an itty, bitty cut." Kevin said.

Toma found that adorable seeing Bob going back to playing.

* * *

It was now late afternoon and big little Bob was taking his nap but took most of the living room floor since Kevin and Toma had worn him out playing since Gru and Nefario had made an antidote to get Bob back to normal height spritzing Bob with it seeing him shrink to normal height but Kevin knew Bob might be sad that he wasn't big.

"We'll just explain, he was dreaming." Gru said.

"I feel bad, that we're lying to him." Toma said.

"It's just better this way, okay?" Kevin rep,ied.

Later Bob woke up realising he was in the living room running to a mirror seeing he wasn't a king sized pup seeing Toma there.

"I'm not super big, like I was this morning after Nefario's stuff got on me." Bob said.

"It doesn't matter, if you're big or small, you're still very cute." Toma said.


	45. Sleepover

Kevin wondered what was wrong with Pricat as she was all cranky and not her self which bothered the tall minion male since he cared about her a lot as Chomper would know seeing the male purple male bouncing a soccer ball on his purple furred head wondering why Kevin loomed so freaked out as he explained making Chomper understand.

"Yes,she had been acting odd, since the other day but she won't tell me plus Mom says it's a girl thing which is annoying because I want to make her feel better." Chomper to,d him.

"Me too, as I care about her." Kevin said.

Tbey saw Pricat by herself reading as it was one of her favourite things to do plus she was growing up which Lucy's Mom explained which was why she was feeling this way but she knew both her brotner and Kevin wanted to know.

"Don't worry about it, guys." Pricat told them hearing Chomper sneeze.

"Is he okay?" Kevin asked.

"Nope, he has flu which he was hiding during vacation." Pricat replied to him.

"Oh boy, that's not good but at least you can help him." Kevin said as she nodded.

She was happy about sleeping over because they were going to have fun but Kevin was giggling because Pricat was tickling him unaware Stuart was recording this using a video camera.

Nefario rolled his eyes at his immaturity but it was okay because Pricat would stop him if she wasn't too busy cuddling or being around Kevin.

Later that night they were all having fun plus were making shadow puppets using a lamp giggling but Toma smiled seeing Kevin and Pricat hold hands.

He knew that things were getting cute plus Pricat had her flu shot before they had left for Japan so she was safe.

Kevin was still a bit awake but saw Pricat asleep near him which was cute getting up and lying beside her which was helping them out.

Later the next morning the smell of pancakes woke them both up.

"Wow, you made it through the night!" Kevin said blushing.

* * *

"Wow, Chomper has the flu?" Kevin asked.

"Yep, he's had it for a whi,e but he hid it." Pricat replied.

"Poor guy, as he needs TLC which you and Lucy along with her Mom." Kevin told her.

Pricat nodded as she cared about Chomper but he was dosed up bad but he had been hiding it during vacation even wearing a scarf but Kevin understood as they were hanging out having take out because Pricat had gotten back from Japan so had gotten them stuff for Christmas mamimg the minions excited, as Pricat giggled.

She hoped that Chomper was okay since she was concerned for him because they were siblings but knew Lucy's mom could handle Chomper as Gru was watching a,ong with Lucy but it was cute.

"I'm not the only one who has a crush, Lucy has one on Gru." Pricat said giggling.

"Aw, that's cute." Kevin told her kissing her head making her giggly.


	46. Going to the North Pole

**A/N**

 **After watching a sweet video on the official Illumination Entertainment YouTube channel about how home for our minions is Gru, it gave me feels but also inspiration for this series, you know?**

 **In this one, it's December the most wonderful time of the year and Gru and the minions decide to go to the North Pole plus Bob, Kevin and Stuart decide to get their little villain's name on the nice list.**

* * *

Gru and the minions were preparing for the holidays as December was here meaning Christmas was here which made them excitable but Gru coukdn't help but smile at his minion brothers because it was the most wonderful time of the year, and little Gru had a great idea about going to the North Pole.

"Ooh, Santa!" Bob said making Kevin and Toma giggle because it was cute and it was good plus to them, Gru was Tneir home because they clicked and fit together plus he gave the best cuddles but sometimes they needed to give him a cuddle.

"Yeah guys, let's go but bundle up okay?" Gru told them seeing them get their Arctic jackets but Bob was cuddling Tim as they were leaving with their little villain hoping to cause mischief.

Gru was happy that his brothers were excited for the holidays but hoped that Santa would bring them gifts because they were sweet adorable but mischievous so deserved a good Christmas hoping things were okay.

* * *

The minions were in awe seeing the workshop of the big guy in red and white and all the toys plus Kevin had a great idea about putting Gru's name on the Nice list seeing Bob and Stuart agree, along with their brothers.

"Yeah!" they said as they were writing Gru's name on the Nice list but unaware that Santa was there chuckling.

"I've heard of you guys but you are very good, especially the putting Gru on the Nice list which shows Christmas spirit." he told them.

Kevin high fived Stuart as they went to find Gru hearing him giggle which always melted their hearts finding him playing with the flying reindeer getting an idea using the same magic to get his brothers to fly hearing them giggle.

He then heard footsteps gasping seeing Santa but he didn't look mad but smirked as the black haired boy was mischievous but sweet just like the minions knowing how Scarlet had been mean to Bob, Kevin and Stuart and their brothers so knew Gru was home to the minions seeing Bob cuddle Tim.

"I see that you take good care of them, they're like your family." he said as Gru nodded as they were having fun in the snow and later they were going home because Gru's Mom would freak if they stayed.

The minions were making hot cocoa as they got home since it was nearly Gru's bedtime so saw him in his red pyjamas cuddling his stuffed dinosaur drin,ing up rubbing his eyes.

"Seh ,ittle master, you need your sleep." Kevin said missing his head seeing the boy conk out but the tall minion male was tucking him into bed.


	47. What Makes A Family

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories anes this one was inspired by the video Home For the Minions from the official Illumination Entertainment Youtube channel which is feel stirring if you know what I mean.**

 **In this one, an upset Gru comes home from school because kids think he lied about his family in a class project so the minions especially Kevin make him feel better and explain the meaning of family.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

The minions were worried because their little master seemed upset about something so wanted to make him feel better because sometimes they got sad too especially when they had bad dreams about the big bad scarlet wokf, and knew what woukd make Gru happy cuddling him plus they wanted to hear him giggle again.

They guessed that he'd had a rough day at school and knew other kids didn't get him seeing him on the couch muttering to himself which made Kevin and Stuart exchange a worried look, as kids had been bothering him either because he was very smart or his weight but Kevin saw tears which made his protective instincts ŵild.

"They were being mean after I read my What Makes A Family report, saying I was lying." Gru said which really ticked the tall minion male off.

Gru was many things limeva great idea maker, a funny kid who made them giggle, a good hugger as Bob said but not a liar well not all the time but this time was different.

"They're wrong, little villain so wrong." Stuart said.

The black haired boy's eyes widened after what Stuart just said because he wondered what the teenage minion meant.

"H-How do you know, how can you be sure?" Gru asked.

"We are a family since a family is a group of people who care about you and love you, and we're just not a typical family but we are one." Stuart replied seeing Kevin nod.

"And you're hone to us, since we thought it was with Scarlet but it was really you we were looking for." Kevin heard Bob say which was very profound forva pup.

Gru was then bear hugging them making Bob giggle hysterically summoning his brothers to join in the hug which then turned into a group cuddle which made Gru giggle because it was fun because he loved them as they were fun to be around, even if adults didn't get them or him.

He then heard the door open seeing Lucy there but she found it adorable because in class, she'd wanted to beat the snot out of those kids that had made fun of him and said he lied in his report so seeing the minions cheering him up.

"Lucy!" Bob said running over to the girl and letting her join the cuddle making Gru smile.

Gru blushed seeing her here as Kevin giggled knowing he liked Lucy but too shy to admit it making the other minions understand but were seeing he was feeling better. Because they'd been worried for their madter as he was the best thing ever to them plus was teaching him Minionese which he loved meaning he and they could talk in secret, like spies

Later that early evening after dinner, Gru was getting ready for bed hearing laughter guessing his brothers were playing some fun game and he couldn't wait to join in once he was finished but was sleepy sijce it was almost his bedtime going to his room.

He was out like a light by the time Kevin entered but found it aforable because they cared about him and knew for living beings to function, Tbey needed sleep so gave him a goodnight kiss leaving him be going to join his brothers.


	48. Guy Talk

Gru chuckled as Nevario had just given him a check up and learnt he'd grown a few inches now being nine which made the minions happy but worry in case he grew up too fast since they grew up slower but pushing that to Tne back of Tneir minds, making Gru understand

 _I understand why they're a little scared, but I'm always gonna need them and never outgrow them so I should explain._

He was sitting on Tne floor seeing Bob come over to him sitting beside him but he was explaining that no matter how old he got, he was still going to need them.

Toma was quiet about that because before he'd met Bob or became part of the Gru family, he'd been a lone minion wandering and searching for a place to call home"Hey if keeping his opinion to himself making Kevin smile since being the eldest or a king of sorts like Pricat had said, he was very protective of his family.

"Hey if Gru is saying it, it must be true." he assured them seeing them relieved especially Gru hearing laughter seeing Lucy there along with Chomper and Pricat wondering what was going on.

"Just hanging out, guy talk you know?" Kevin said giggling around Pricat after she'd hugged him making Gru smile since Nefario apparently talked to Kevin about that making Pricat smirk plus being December it was snowing and the lake had frozen over.

"Yeah, ice skating!" Dave said as they were getting ready plus Gru saw his friends and brothers in their arctic jackets which Pricat found adorable especially Pricat as she was wearing a dark blue scarf around her Purpke furred neck as well as earmuffs.

"Woah, that's all you're gonna wear outside?" Mark asked as Chomper nodded.

"Yes, we have thick fur all over our bodies so the cold doesn't bug us plus we had our shots." Cho,per explained to them impressing Kevin.

They were having a blast plus Toma was unaware that a female minion pup was curious about him since he and Bob were goofing around in the snow making Stuart chuckle taking a picture making Kevin sigh shaking his head.

But he was distracted by Pricat's ice skating feeling funny inside especially when she pulled him onto the ice seeing he was an natural making him chuckle stunned at how good she was on Tne ice.

"It's like ballet, but on ice you know?" she said making Lucy and Gru chuckle because it was cute

* * *

A/N

So somebody got Minions for Christmas and got inspiration to write because you know how I love my minion boys so could not help myself.

A few years have gone by in this one to the point where Gru is now nine but the minions worry about him growing up so he assures them that he's going to need them no matter how old he gets.

I hope you guys like.


	49. Accidents Happen

"You okay little master, no bruises or hurts?" Kevin asked Gru as they'd been doing something in the lab and it had failed seeing the boy shake his head seeing Bob hug him wondering why Tbey were freaking out.

"Yep I'm fine, but it was just an accident and accidents happen you know?" Gru replied makimg the minions exchange a look because they had never heard a madter say that before.

"Really, you're not mad, or gonna throw us in a dungeon or make Kev eat a bomb?" Bob said cuddlimg his bear tight but Gru hugged them feeling Kevin a bit shaky after what Bob had said.

"Wait, Kev ate a bomb when was this?" Gru asked listening to them explain making the boy impressed but understood why sometimes Bob had bad dreams about the big bad scarlet wolf meaning Scarlet.

"What in blazes is going on here?" Nefario yelled makimg them jump and Bob hide behind Kevin makimg Gru sigh because his uncle got like this when accidents happened in the lab making Gru sigh.

"We were having fun uncle, plus accidents happen so it's okay." Gru said making the minions smirk because Gru was like their protector when these things happened.

"Okay, get out now okay?" Nefario said as they were leaving but Kevin saw a sad look on Gru's face because he had stood up for them.

"C'mon guys, let's go play somewhere else where we won't bother others." Gru said as they were following him like always.

* * *

It was now evening and Gru was getting ready for bed but thinking about what his minion friends and brothers had told him because he knew Tbey cared about him plus what happened in the lab had been an accident despite Nefario yelling, and was going down the hall into the room the minions slept in.

"You guts Ojay, after earlier?" Gru asked sitting down on the floor on one of the spare beds seeing Bob come over to him cuddling him.

"Yeah, you care about us, but it's okay plus Nefario doesn't get we were having fun." Stuart said to him seeing Bob and Kevin agree with him as well as their brothers making Gru smirk giving them cuddles which was helping sooth them

They were telling stories which was helping them sooth but was sleeping with them feeling Bob cuddle him because he sensed the boy needed comfort and was understanding because Nefario had been mad at them.

"It's okay plus my uncle has a point in case I got hurt but that could never happen because you guys take good care of me, you know?" Gru said seeing Kevin nod because being the older brother he was because he cared about the tribe of brothers plus Gru was like a little brother to him too.

He saw Gru sleepy rubbing his eyes which was a good thing but he needed his sleep seeing him asleep kissing his head like how he gave them goodnight kisses

* * *

A/N

I felt like updating thanks to Warehitenshi as we have been talking about minions and they've been reviewing this series which means a lot to me.

In this one after a mishap in the lab happens the minions are w little freaked out in case Gru got hurt but he explains that accidents happen plus Tbey explain a few tnings


	50. There For Gru

"Boys, it's okay as we have plenty of bananas!" Gru said as some of the minions were getting carried away over bananas which surprised him because they were Fami,y but fighting over fruit making Nefario amused along with Stuart, but Kevin sighed knowing this always happened especially around bananas.

"Sorry dad, as we minions love bananas since the dawn of time." he said to Gru making him understand seeing the minions calm down making Gru them eat up making Kevin happy.

He saw Gru curious but they could talk later at bedtime like always hearing him relax as it was lunchtime going to make lunch humming to himself which the minions found adorable knowing he was a kid and were helping him grow up okay, plus he was in fifth grade now.

Gru had explained how school worked making them understand plus his fifth grade graduation would be coming up so they were planning something for him like a party because he was very special plus he would grow up to be Tne best super villain ever.

They were having fun but would always be there for him no matter how old he got which made Kevin smirk.

"Are you guys worried, because I'm growing up?" Gru asked the tall minion male seeing Kevin nod but he was okay since Gru was Gru no matter how big he got smirking.

* * *

Kevin was seeing his brothers get ready for bed and was explaining they had to learn to share as they were brothers making Tne other minions understand knowing he was right but they were knowing that Gru was growing up good because they cared about him a lot, so we're planning to go to his fifth grade graduation.

They were planning on wearing graduation outfits making Kevin giggle knowing Gru would get a kick out of it seeing Bob agree cuddling his bear yawning making Gru and Kevin smile because it was cute plus they were like a family of sorts, just not a typical one even if others didn't agree like when Gru did that family project.

Gru was a bit nervous because after summer, he would be starting middle school so trying to be brave not just for his Mom, but Tne minions too since they were dependent on him from what Bob, Kevin and Stuart had explained yet Kevin sensed something was bothering their growing master.

"Is something bothering you, that you feel like telling us?" Kevin asked him as Bob was beside them.

"I'm just a bit nervous about middle school, because it's going to be different plus there's the kids you know?" Gru admitted making them understand seeing Bob hug him making a half grin cross Gru's face.

"Tbanks, because I needed that." Gru told them making Bob happy smirking because he and his brothers wanted Gru to be happy.

* * *

A/N

Here's more and know Waruitenshi will enjoy since we have been talking about minions recently so hope she enjoys.

The minions are getting gravy over bananas, but Gru wants to teach them to share so I hope you guys like plus having banoffee pie tonight made me think of our adorable minions since they love bananas


	51. If A Monster Comes In His Room

The minions especially Bob, Kevin and Stuart noticed their little master was scared about sleeping in his room because he thought a monster would come in making Bob clutch his bear tight making Kevin underdtand, because his littlest brother was like this with the big bad scarlet wolf.

"Relax buddy, no monsters here and if they did, we'd kick it's butt." Kevin assured him seeing Stuart wielding a gun like weapon as it was almost Gru's bedtime

"You sure, that you could kick a monster's butt if it came in here?" Gru asked softly seeing them nod.

"Yep, as we're family plus we love you." Bob said hugging the boy which was helping calm the boy getting into pyjamas

"I know, since you guys followed me from England." Gru told them yawning getting into bed cuddling his plush T Rex getting sleepy drifting off into sleep making Kevin relieved because Gru had been frightened.

Around three in the morning, Kevin heard Gru whimper making him on alert in case something was in his room kicking the door open seeing the lamp on seeing a distressed zGru in bed, firing Nerf darts as Kevin ducked.

"Whoa little master, it's just me!" Kevin said seeing the boy calm down feeling the tall minion male hug him sniffling.

"Sorry Kev, as I thought a dinosaur was in my room, like a real T Rex." Gru said making Kevin giggle softly wondering how he thought an actual dinosaur could fit in here.

"It is possible, Kev!" Gru said as the tall minion male understood the boy's anxiety but checking the room.

"Nope, no dinos here plus my bros and I worked for one, but he ended up in lava." Kevin said surprising the boy making Kevin chuckle at his response telling him making him giggle softly.

"Yeah, it's okay Pkus dinosaurs disappeared a long time ago." Kevin told him making the boy understand feeling sleepy going back to sleep making the tall minion male smile kissing the boy's head before leaving his room.

"Is the little master okay, Kev?" Stuart asked seeing the tall minion male nod which relieved them.

The next morning, they saw Gru still sleeping in his bed which was cute because they knew he had been up during the night so was letting him sleep in plus was making pancakes plus keeping them warm, using a pancake cosy

Kevin saw Gru come downstairs dressed but was hugging them making them chuckle because it was cute and hoped he was okay.

* * *

A/N

I felt like updating, after getting a review from a reader named Violet Hiwari as they were enjoying the stories plus listening to Tne Chipmunks song, If A Monster Comes In Our Room gave me ideas because I could see Bob, Kevin and Stuart singing it.

In this one, it's almost bedtime and Gru is a bit fearful that a monster might come into his room but Tne minions help him feel safer.


	52. Celebrating The Fourth of July

**A/N**

 **I felt like updating, since this coming Monday is the Fourth of July which makes me happy.**

 **In this one, Gru and the minions are celebrating the Fourth of July, with star spangled pancakes among other things but I hope you like.**

 **Plus I'm looking forward to Secret Life of Pets and More Minions hehe**

* * *

It was the morning of the Fourth of July in the Gru house, but Kevin was in the kitchen making pancakes since Hru had explained to him and his brothers, how important today was plus they were having a BBQ since it was summer seeing some of his brothers dressed like the Statue of Liberty, especially Stuart.

"You think, the little master is up yet?" Mark asked him, wearing an Uncle Sam hat.

"Yes, he is up but excited you know?" Kevin said wearing an American themed apron

They saw Gru enter in his pyjamas but smirked seeing his brothers dressed like thevStatue of Liberty, which was adorable but sat down.

"Wow, you're all being patriotic today, eh?" Gru said.

"Yep, you did teach us how important today was, remember?" Dave said.

"Yeah that's true but Lucy might be coming over." Gru said, as Stuart wolf whistled making Kevin sigh, shaking his head at that knowing that their master and Lucy were good friends, so understood why Stuart thought that.

"Sorry, big boss." Stuart said to him.

"It's fine, as you were being funny." Gru said.

Later they were having a BBQ and having fun, plus some of the minions were goofing around in the pool as Lucy entered through the garden gate, seeing Gru hug her making the minions chuckle, as it was cute guessing Marlena didn't know.

"You guys are having a fun Fourth of July, eh?" Lucy said.

"Yes, as Kevin made star spangled pancakes, among other things." Gru said.

"Awesome, as you guys are always doing fun things." Lucy said seeing Bob and Toma Pkaying tag, which was cute making Gru chuckle.

"Relax, I'm keeping an eye on them." Chomper said as Kevin and Pricat were in a hammock making Gru chuckle.

"They're just playing, so it's fine." Gru said to him seeing the food was done, making the minions happy.

Lucy chuckled, hearing Gru calm them down, as he explained this happened when they had bananas,, but he was teaching them to share which was a good idea.


	53. Tickle Antics

Gru could hear growl like laughter in the living room, wondering what was going on seeing the minions tickling Bob with feathers which they had found in a ripped up pillow guessing they wondered what was inside pillows seeing Pricat shake her purple furred head, as Kevin had invited her over.

"Nope we were having a pillow fight, and one split open." she said, seeing him see bite marks in the ruined cushion smirking.

"Hehe, this feeling is funny!" Bob said giggling hysterically like he couldn't stop making Gru worry knowing some kids didn't like being tickled, but this was different stopping Kevin.

"Aww, we was having fun!" he said.

"Yes, but you could almost hurt your brother, from too much tickling." Gru said.

"Really, what could happen from too much tickles?" Stuart asked curious.

"You remember what happens with balloons, when we filled them with too much air?" Gru said making Kevin scared imagining that.

"Whoa, I've known anybody do that from too much tickles, p,us Purpke Miniobs are pretty tough but you were kinda getting carried away." Pricat said which was calming them.

"Let's play more!" Bob said as Pricat giggled.

"I know you like the tickling, but maybe we should take a break from tnat, and play something else for a bit." she said as Kevin had an idea sine they had been watching Japanese monster movies.

They were building a massive pillow fort, which was impressive but Chomper was seeing Kevin be Tne monster trying to destroy the fort, but it wasn't much fun because it brought back certain memories, like when he had to eat a bomb.

"Kevin Ojay?" Bob asked.

"Not sure, as he looks freaked." Pricat said.

"I know why, because of certain memories, when Scarlet Overkill was being a jerk, and Kevin saved us by eating a bomb, Pkus he was fifty feet tall!" Stuart said.

"It wasn't as cool as you remember!" Kevin said.

Chomper and Pricat remembered hearing about that getting why it freaked the tall minion male out, hugging him as it was calming him but tickling gently was making him giggle.

"Yeah!" he said.

Gru smirked as he was joining in, but was hoping his mom or Nevario weren't home yet but Kevin was worrying in case they hurt the little master remembering what happened to past masters, making Gru get it.

"You wouldn't do that, I know that." he said relieving Kevin


	54. Soothing A Bad Day 54

"The little master seems upset or angry with us." Bob heard Stuart say.

"It's fine, as he woke up on the weird side of the bed as peopke say." Kevin replied.

"I guess, but maybe we can help him, when he gets back from school." Bob said as their brothers nodded.

It was mid morning at the Gru house but the minions were worried about Gru because he'd been grumpy and it was odd for them, to see their little master like this but we're eating pancakes.

Later that afternoon, Gru was back from school and had a bad day making Kevin sigh as he and his brothers hated seeing Gru this way.

"Sorry boys, I just feel bad because I had a bad day like the teacher not liking my project, the other kids were mean plus Lucy wasn't with me." Gru told them, making the minions feel bad for him.

They were eating cookies, but Bob tickling Gru was making the boy giggle hysterically which was music to their ears because they cared about him, more than he knew

"So, how do you feel now?" Kevin asked catching his breath.

"Bdetter, and sorry if I scared you, because you're awesome." Gru said.

Kevin smirked at that, as it was the truth seeing hin doing homework which made him and his brothers curious, because if their little master wanted to the best villain ever, why did he need schoo,?

"It's kinda the law, that kids have to go to schoo, plus I need to know some things they teach in school, like reading and writing, with science." Gru explained knowing they never went to schoo,.

After doing homework, thy were having fun since Kevin had ordered pizza but they were having fun

Later that early evening, Gru and the minions were playing around but we're in pyjamas, as it was a school night but the minions didn't care because they just wanted to hang out with their little master.

"It's awesome we can do this, because we can have fun since your mom is out for the night." Stuart said as the other minions agreed.

Around two in the morning, Kevin was tucking Gru into bed seeing him out like a light which was good leaving him to sleep, joining his brothers because they were being rowdy..

"We should be quiet, as the little master is sleeping." Kevin said to them.

"Oh, sorry." Bob said to him.

The next morning, they saw their little master was up but drinking milk, making Kevin smile because he was making breakfast, wearing an apron , and a chef hat but Gru smirked wanting to help.

Kevin was impressed, hoping Marlena wouldn't mind seeing the minions up drinking orange juice, ready for fun despite the fact Gru had school today.


End file.
